Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour
by NewEnclave
Summary: Marcus Kane has taken over Twisted Metal! And now he is taking it to a whole new level! Read to find out what happens, and don't forget to review. Dedicated to The Dumbs. FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Prologue part 1

Damien Shepard here! It's been a long time since I posted a Twisted Metal fic. But now I'm here to give you my own fanfiction. Here is the opening. I'll tell you the rules and all after a couple more story chapters. Here we go!!!!!

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimension Tour

Prologue part 1

Minion drove next to the theater. He had just defeated Warhawk and was about to gain the one thing he wanted ever. His real name was Marcus Kane. He had won Twisted Metal before because he thought the world that he first resided in was a fake world, but he learned the hard way that it was the real world. What he thought was the real world at first, turned out to be the imagination of his twisted brother, separated at birth. He came into the theater where the Calypso of this world resided.

"Congratulations on your victory! What is your wish?" the Calypso from this world asked.

Marcus took off the helmet that he wore as Minion.

"2 years ago, I entered Twisted Metal in the real world, thinking that it was a fake world. I was...mistaken. Now I want to get back at the person who sent me here." Marcus said. "As winner of this contest, I want to return to the real world, and I want to be teleported DIRECTLY in front of the real Calypso!"

"Very well"

In a bright flash, Marcus was teleported onto a building in the real world and right in front of the real Calypso himself!

"Hello Calypso. Long time no see." Marcus said bitterly.

"M-Marcus! It's so good to see you once again."

"Cut the formalities. 2 years ago you sent me into the mind of that whack job of a clown!"

"I admit I twisted your words a little..." Calypso started to say.

"A LITTLE?!?!?!?! You sent I've been through hell for 2 years and you say you twisted my words A LITTLE?!" Marcus yelled.

"N-Now now, surly we can work out a deal." Calypso said.

"There will be no deals now, you sick freak!"

"Very well then, you will just have to die!" Calypso said as he pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger, but Marcus dodged the bullet and appeared right behind Calypso.

"Nice try, but I've learned a few trick while I was "away", here is another."

Marcus thrust his hand into Calypso's back. Calypso screamed in pain.

"W-What are you doing?!" Calypso yelled.

"Just having a little payback."

Marcus pulled his hand out of Calypso's back. What was in his hand now was a ball of energy.

"You see, Calypso, I've been thinking. Your contest has had you as the owner for way too long. I feel that it's time for a few changes."

Marcus rammed the energy into his body. He felt extreme pain, but he was completely silent. When the pain ended, his appearance changed. He still had his old look, but it was more distinguished. His look from being a hobo was gone. His clothes had changed into something more like what Calypso was wearing. His hair was now slightly shorter. Oh, and his face was now clean shaven.

"Your contest is mine now, Calypso."

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Calypso shrieked. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." Marcus said as he grabbed Calypso by his tuxedo and dangled him over the edge of the building.

"No! No, Marcus, please! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Calypso pleaded in vain.

"It's high time you died, Calypso. Farewell." Marcus said as he dropped Calypso off the top edge of the building. Calypso fell to his death down onto the ground.

"I'll need some time, but I'll find some new battlegrounds for the contest.

Part 2 of the introduction soon.


	2. Prologue part 2

This is the second chapter of my new Twisted Metal fanfiction. Here goes nothing.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Prologue part 2

2 years later...

The world had begun to rebuild after the death of Calypso. Very few people had learned who dropped him off of the building, and few really cared. They had hoped that the world would finally be able to rebuild from the destruction caused by the Twisted Metal competition. However, one problem still lingered. The serial killer, Sweet Tooth, had been busted out, and they feared that he would kill again. But there were no killings. So everyone thought that he had left Los Angeles. Everything seemed like the world was finally safe...

...until one day where everything went wrong.

First, 4 people started terrorizing the U.S., then, there was the mysterious "red snow," and then the strange monsters attacking all parts of the world, then the kicker was the attack on Tokyo caused by 3 monsters: a dragon, a four-winged bird, and a hybrid of what seemed to be a wolf and a lion. The world seemed to be doomed...

...then just as mysteriously as they appeared, they disappeared.

Scientists did their best to find the origin of these monsters, but the truth was one that not even the governments of the world could neither deny or cover up.

They were all from other worlds.

Thus, the day of destruction that befell the world came to be known as the "Dimensional Cataclysm." Humanity stood in fear as they wondered, "What else can happen?"

They had to ask.

10 years after the Cataclysm, Marcus Kane reappeared in order to challenge another 12 contestants to compete in the Twisted Metal competition.

This is how it happened.

Marcus was flying the zeppelin that he had "inherited" from Calypso. He saw the destruction that was caused by the Cataclysm. He wondered how such destruction could outdo the contest. But then he had an idea that would do more benefit for the world than danger.

What if the contest was used to get payback on these freaks.

Marcus laughed at his grand idea. He would pick 20 of the world's worthiest drivers to get them to battle in the Twisted Metal contest. He could hardly wait to pick the lucky contestants.

When all 20 drivers were picked, (1 being his insane brother) he bided his time for the contest to begin. When the time came, all he had to say was...

"Good luck, drivers. Welcome to Twisted Metal!"

Driver roster up next.


	3. Roster

Here is the driver roster, after this, I will post the battlegrounds, keep in mind, that the way they are set up are different from other Twisted Metal games. Take note that the disclaimers will be on the beginnings of every story. The stories will be branched as stages and movies. And Car 17 now has an original character. Anyway, here is the roster.

1.Vehicle Name: Jaw Buster

Driver(s): Kids in the Cul-de-Sac

Motive: They want to break even with the people who conspired in the Cataclysm, and to help someone walk again.

2.Vehicle Name: Lost One

Driver(s): Satoru Akaida

Motive: He was separated from his mother during the Cataclysm, now he wants to find her. Will he like what he finds out when he does?

3.Vehicle Name: Evil Dead

Driver(s): Ashley J. "Ash" Williams

Motive: He ain't fighting deadites in this fic folks. He's strictly in it for kicks this time.

4.Vehicle Name: D.U.N.E.C.A.R.

Driver(s): "The Tommy"

Motive: He wants to find and kill the people who caused the Cataclysm for killing his brother and former comrades.

5.Vehicle Name: Freak-Mobile

Driver(s): Freakazoid

Motive: He was sent from the past into the future during the Cataclysm. Now in order to get back, he needs to beat the people who caused it. And he won't do it without doing something really crazy. (Why wouldn't he?)

6.Vehicle Name: Warthog Special

Driver(s): Ratchet and Clank

Motive: They have been sent on a mission to apprehend the people responsible for kidnapping 3 girls 10 years ago.

7.Vehicle Name: R.C. (River City) Hellspawn

Driver(s): Alex, and Ryan

Motive: The people they cherished the most were slain during the Cataclysm. Now, when they find the people responsible for it, hell will break loose.

8.Vehicle Name: Sweet Tooth

Driver(s): Needles Kane

Motive: His brother challenged him to compete one last time. If he wins, he hopes to be "Free".

9.Vehicle Name: Crimson Fury

Driver(s): Nick Kang

Motive: One of the last police officers in L.A., what's left of his fellow police has had him go after the people responsible for the Cataclysm. (And he's got a "special" bullet prepared especially for the head honcho.)

10.Vehicle Name: Contra

Driver(s): Bill Rizer and Jaguar Yagyu

Motive: Brought into the current year from the future, they have to defeat the evil that caused the Cataclysm to continue their mission that was already in progress.

11. Vehicle Name: Red Light

Driver(s): Dennis Reiley

Motive: The former Marine who saved the world from an alien virus now has to fight the orchestrators of the Cataclysm.

12.Vehicle Name: Dodgeballer

Driver(s): Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflowski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. (Alive)

Motive: The town of South Park was destroyed during the Cataclysm. If they can get there, they are going to get revenge on the people who caused it.

13.Vehicle Name: Outlaw

Driver(s): Richard Moore

Motive: Everything he held dear was taken from him during the Cataclysm. Now he is going to hunt down every last person responsible for it.

14.Vehicle Name: Gustaff Car

Driver(s): Servbots

Motive: Their creator was kidnapped during the Cataclysm. Now it is up to them to save her, or sacrifice themselves trying.

15.Vehicle Name: Wyld Stallion

Driver(s): Bill and Ted

Motive: They need to get back to their own time for their debut concert. (Good luck to them. They'll need it.)

16.Vehicle Name: Land Rover

Driver(s): Road Rovers

Motive: Basically, they are in the future due to the same reason as Freakazoid.

17.Car Name: Hunter

Driver(s): Takuya Shirataki

Motive: Even after the Cataclysm, he still continues to search for his sister, who ran away from home years ago. This contest is the last chance he has to find her. But will he get a happy reunion?

18.Car Name: Thumper

Driver(s): Bruce and Jamie Cochrane

Motive: They want to teach the Orchestrators that NOBODY destroys Brooklyn and gets away with it.

19.Car Name: Terminator

Driver(s): Terminator

Motive: A Terminator model rebuilt with some modifications by Marcus, he has been programmed to fight the Cataclysm Orchestrators.

20.Car Name: Precursor

Driver(s): Jak and Daxter

Motive: Landing on Earth, they learned from Marcus about the Cataclysm. Now they're going to fight the sickos responsible for it, and they'll fight tooth and nail for it.

So that's the drivers. Take note that the last four will be unlockable characters.


	4. Stage Map

Damien Shepard here. It is time for the stage map. Take note that the stages are divided into sub-stages and stage bosses. Each sub-stage will have its own sub-boss. There are 3 stages in all, but they are long due to the five sub-stages and sub-bosses each. Here they are in order.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Stage Map

Stage 1: Beryl's Warzone

_1-1: Jedite's Airport:_ This is where one of the dangers appeared. You better watch out for airplanes that could run you over, and if they do, it won't be pretty!

_1-1 Boss:_ **Jedite.**

_Driver:_** Jedite.** He's one of the four people who destroyed part of the U.S. No doubt you have a bone to pick with him. Maybe if you're lucky, you can have an airplane run HIM over.

_1-2: Nephlite's Chapel:_ This is the chapel that another of the 4 generals reside. There are a lot of hazards here! Giant Falling trees, a powerful thunderstorm, and if you can trash the chapel, well, let's just say that you will take danger "to the stars."

_1-2 Boss: _**Nephlite**

_Driver:_** Nephlite.** Now here's the religious one of the 4 generals. Whatever he's searching for, it can't be good. But you're no better, so let him have everything you got!

_1-3: Zoicite's Aqueduct:_ The tunnels here are full of slime, stenches, and rats. And those are the LEAST of your problems. Be careful, for when the flood gates open up, there's no telling what may spew out! Oh, and watch out for its occasional Acid flood.

_1-3: Boss: _**Zoicite**

_Driver:_** Zoicite.** She has been searching for some sort of crystal. She hasn't found crystals, but she has found YOU! Time you made her regret that.

_1-4: Malachite's Cavern:_ These tunnels are even smaller than the Aqueduct. But that's not a problem for you. But you should still watch out for the falling spikes, the collapsing areas, etc. Have fun!

_1-4 Boss_: **Malachite**

_Driver:_** Malachite.** He witnessed you take down Zoicite, now he want's payback. But your search for vengeance is stronger than his, isn't it? Why don't you prove it by making him a victim of the hazards!

_1-5: Beryl's Castle:_ Welcome to the Negaverse! You have to admit, it DOES have a dark feel to it. But it is ugly as hell! Why don't you give the place a little "makeover".

_1-5 Boss: _**Dark Queen**

_Driver: _**Beryl:** She is one of the orchestrators of the Cataclysm! She is the cause of the destruction of the U.S.! Well, in the name of patriotism, what goes around will DEFINITELY come around.

_Stage 1 Final Boss:_ **Super Beryl:** Oh boy! You've definitely got your work cut out for you. Beryl has had a bit of a growth spurt. Still, size doesn't matter. Especially when you are going after much bigger fish! Have fun taking this bad girl down!

Stage 2: Saihi's Ruins.

_2-1: Pretear's Destroyed Mansion:_ Welcome to the well known Awayuki Town. Well, it was well known, until the giant tree totaled the place. Now you're in the mansion. The place that was hit the most. Watch out for the falling supports!

_2-1 Boss: _**Pretear**

_Driver: _**Himeno Awayuki:** She was the Pretear who had lost to Saihi. Now she has taken refuge in the destroyed mansion that she lived in, but she wants to die because of said loss. And she'll fight you to death if she has to!

_2-2: Leafenia:_ This alternate world is, according to the local religion, where everything originated. But the place is currently being ravaged by the Saihi's "Demon Larva", which are major hazards in this stage. Hope you brought a flamethrower.

_2-2 Boss: _**Remnant**

_Drivers:_** Mannen, Hajime, and Shin:**The three remaining Leafe Knights have mistaken you for a new type of Demon Larva! You'll have to use all the skills you've learned so far to dodge the multi-elemental attacks that these kids have in store for you!

_2-3: Outside Fenril Tree:_ This is where the monsters originated. Well, it's time for a little infiltration, Twisted Metal style! Be sure to watch out for the roots of the tree. You never know what will attack.

_2-3 Boss: _**Embryo**

_Driver:_** Mawata Awayuki:** This is the younger of Himeno's stepsisters. Saihi has manipulated her into working as the Fenril Tree's "Taiji" or embryo. It is the source of the tree's dark energy. Why don't you cut the power off...permanently

_2-4: Fenril Tree, Lower Level:_ You've made it into the Fenril Tree! Now you have even MORE troubles to deal with. Now you have to deal with tree parts actually attacking you. In fact, the attacks are getting more and more dangerous! But you can handle anything that it can throw at you, can you?

_2-4 Boss: _**Dark Knight**

_Driver:_ **Sasame:** This is the Knight who betrayed his fellow comrades Now he's ranting about hatred liberating from suffering. Why don't you...show him otherwise.

_2-5: Fenril Tree, Upper Level:_ You're almost to Saihi! You've only got to get through the Gauntlet of tricks and traps that she has set up for you! The traps are so dangerous, they'll literally suck the life right out of you! You're going to have hell on your hands now!

_2-5 Boss:_ **Saihi**

_Driver:_ **Takako:** Here she is. The princess of disaster. The Disaster Queen. And all those other bad names. It's about time someone put her in her place. But, who is she? Time to find out.

_Stage 2 Final Boss:_** Great Tree of Fenril:** Well, isn't this a pleasant twist. The tree is acting on its own. Can't say you saw it coming, did you. I doubt it will see its defeat at your hands coming either. Time for a game of Lumberjack!

Stage 3: Cephiran Hellhole

_2-1: Celes' Underwater Temple:_ Welcome to the country of Cephiro. This majestic land was a beautiful place a long time ago. Note that I said "A long time ago." Now it's a wasteland. Desolate. Barren. And on the verge of extinction. All this from just one person. Its time to put him in his place. Now you're underwater, but you can still breath. But watch out for the monsters. You don't want to disturb the locals, do you? Also, there have been rumors of guardians in the temple. Want to see if they are true?

_2-1 Boss:_ **Selece**

_Driver: _**Umi Ryuuzaki:** Now you have to battle one of the "Legendary Mashins". These beasts were supposed to uphold the peace in Cephiro, now they have been turned evil. And what's worse, you have to make sure the "Magic Knight" inside doesn't die! You're going to be busy with each one of these. This stages model is the Water Dragon. Anyone have a Long-Range Taser?

_2-2: Windam's Floating Temple:_ Now you're high up in the air! Better stay away from the pits that have been created, or you're in for a LONG drop. Then there's the flying beasts who are trying to "Protect" the Mashin inside! Hope that vehicle can fly.

_2-2 Boss: _**Windom**

_Driver: _**Fuu Hououji:** This is the second Mashin you have to defeat. This is the Four-Winged Bird that everyone saw in the skies of Tokyo! The young girl inside is slowly dying! Feel like playing hero?

_2-3: Rayearth's Volcano Temple: _Now you're in a massive volcano! If the smoldering heat won't get you, what will? Certainly not the globs of hot magma coming from the bottom of the volcano. Whatever you do, don't fall into the lava. Or else, you're gonna be a WHOLE LOT HOTTER!

_2-3 Boss:_** Rayearth**

_Driver:_** Hikaru Shidou:**This is it! The last Mashin is inside this volcano! Be careful. This one is not as weak as the other 2 were! If you thought the Volcano was hot, wait until you get a load of this! It's gonna take more than a fire hose to douse THIS!

_2-4: Zagato's Castle, Lower Levels:_ You're in the lair of the man who started EVERYTHING! And when you find him, well, now's not the time to think about it. Time to get really busy!

_2-4 Boss: _**Cerberus**

_Driver:_** Inouva: **It seems the bastard has one last minion for you to face off against. A three-headed devil-dog wannabe. Yawn. Why don't you destroy this thing once and for all.

_2-5: Zagato's Castle, Top Level:_ You've finally gotten to Zagato! You've been waiting for this final battle for 10 years running! Now it's payback time!

_2-5 Boss:_** Unknown**

_Driver: _**Shinto Priest, Sol Zagato:** This is it! The final confrontation with the man who orchestrated the Cataclysm! You've probably got revenge on your mind, don't you? Well, now it's time to let loose with all your rage. Give 'em hell, troop!

_Stage 3 Final Boss:_** Zagato Mashin:** Hello! Zagato has his own Mashin. And he's made it especially for you. How nice of him. Too bad you're not happy about it. Time to REALLY get serious!

_Ultimate Boss:_ Who is this mysterious woman? What does she want? If you want to win, you have to take her on. Think you got what it takes?

This is an update! Please RR!


	5. Lost One: Part 1

Damien Shepard here. I have decided that I won't post the Stage Map. I'll just let you see the stages and all during the stories. I'm also doing the characters randomly. Take note that this is the same Satoru Akaida from episode 12 of "Inuyasha". Also, I don't know the name of Satoru's Mother, so I'm just making one up. Here is the first part of Satoru's story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted Metal or Inuyasha.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru Akaida's Story part 1

Car Name: Lost One

Car Description: A Black 2000 Chevy Camero. Two machine guns are on the front of the hood. The front bumper has "Hatred to all" emblazoned on it.

Car Significance: The car was what Satoru rebuilt after the Cataclysm, using an abandoned Car Factory and some old plans he drew up during his past. The Black color represents his heart which was turned black on the day of the Cataclysm.

Attack: 8/10

Defense:3/10

Speed: 7/10

Maneuverability: 9/10

Car Special 1: Demon Essence

Special Description: Lost One changes from a normal car into a hellish, more beast than vehicle form. During this mode, all stats are doubled.

Car Special 2: Eclipsed Sun

Special Description: The hood opens up and fires a large, black ball of energy. The ball immediately homes in on any target, (except for Satoru) and moves toward it at lightning speed. Heavy Damage. In Demon Essence mode, the beast's mouth opens and a large black beam is fired and homes in on any random opponent. The damage in this mode is also doubled.

Driver Name: Satoru Akaida

Age: 17

Character Theme Song: "Crawling in the Dark" by Hoobastank

Driver Significance: Character from Episode 12 of Inuyasha.

Driver Description: Satoru wears a white baseball cap backwards. The T-Shirt he wears has fire all over it. He wears khaki jeans, and black hiking shoes. He has black hair that is hidden in the cap. His left forearm has the name "Mayu" tattooed on it in big, black letters. He is also wearing a vest.

Driver Instruction Story: Satoru's life was always bittersweet. He never knew who his father was. And his sister died in a fire about 2 years before the Cataclysm. Just when he thought things were about to go right, the cataclysm happens and his life goes to hell.

Story begin.

2 years before start of tournament...

Satoru Akaida was walking through the remains of Tokyo. His life was ruined by the Cataclysm when he was separated from his mother.

_Flashback_

Tokyo Tower exploded in an inferno of fire, metal, and glass. People were running for their lives from 3 monsters that were attacking the populous. A young Satoru was running, looking for his mother, Mara.

"Satoru!" Mara yelled.

"Mommy! Where are you?!" Satoru yelled.

Satoru looked hard for his mother. He found her on a sidewalk near the Hospital.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Satoru called out to Mara.

"Satoru! I'm here!" Mara yelled out to her son as she ran towards him. Suddenly, the green, four-winged monster appeared and grabbed Mara.

"Mommy!" Satoru yelled. He could only watch as his mother, the only one he knew who was still alive, was taken into a portal. As soon as monster ran through the portal, it disappeared, leaving Satoru alone.

_End Flashback_

"Mother. I miss you. One day I'll find you. And the people responsible for your kidnapping will pay dearly.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him say "You miss them both, don't you."

Satoru turned and pulled out a gun he held inside his open vest at Marcus Kane.

"Who the hell are you?" Satoru asked bluntly.

"My, my, boy. Pulling out a gun on you elders. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"What do you know?" Satoru asked

"I know what you have been through. I want to help you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"My name is Marcus Kane."

"Marcus Kane? I've heard of you. You are the person who killed Calypso!" Satoru yelled

"How would you have known that?" Marcus asked calmly.

"I've been in a couple of gangs. Gives you a lot of underground ties." Satoru said.

"Indeed. You must know about the Twisted Metal contest, right?" Marcus said.

"Yeah. So what?"

"I was hoping you would join. Surly someone with such a thirst for revenge would be perfect for it."

"What's in it for me?" Satoru was quick to ask.

"Why, you would have a perfect chance to find your mother. That is what you want, isn't it?" Marcus told him. Satoru's eyes lit up as he heard the answer.

"Are you serious?!" Satoru yelled.

"Very. All you have to do is get a car and some weapons and you will be able to compete."

Satoru thought about it...for all of 5 seconds.

"Where will you meet." Satoru finally answered.

_2 years later..._

Satoru drove "Lost One" to the point where the contestants were supposed to meet. Soon after everyone got there, Marcus appeared on top of a pile of broken car parts.

"Greetings drivers." Marcus said. "You are all here to compete in the Twisted Metal competition. This year, we are doing things that Calypso would never have dreamed of doing. We're going not to places around the globe, but to different worlds entirely!

Satoru could hear many voices saying how this contest would be a cinch and all. Satoru was unconvinced. He knew about the contest from underground sources, and this contest would be his toughest challenge yet.

"Good luck, Drivers. And welcome to Twisted Metal!" Marcus said.

The drivers were then instructed to drive to the zeppelin that was a few miles away from them. They were transported to the first battleground.

Satoru's Story part 2 coming soon.


	6. Lost One: Part 2

Damien Shepard here. This is the second chapter in Satoru's story. Here it goes.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru Akaida's Story, Part 2

Satoru was looking out the window of the room he was staying in while he was traveling to the first battleground inside the zeppelin. He was looking toward the direction of the first battleground. He knew what he was getting himself into, but he promised that when the tournament ended, he would find his mother.

"Mother, I don't care if it takes ending my own life, I will find you." Satoru vowed.

"What's a kid doing here in the contest?" a voice said behind Satoru.

Satoru noticed a man coming into his room and looking out the window. The man had black hair and looked like he was Chinese somehow.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Nick Kang. I'm the driver of Crimson Fury."

"Satoru Akaida. I drive Lost One. Are you a cop?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Former gang member. I joined after the Cataclysm. Left shortly after Marcus Kane invited me into the contest."

"What gang?"

"Hellcat Nightmares. Tough as hell, but also fair."

"Hellcat Nightmares? The infamous "Anti-Gang"?"

"Yep. That's them."

Suddenly, the intercom informed the drivers to get their cars ready to fight. Satoru then walked to his car in the garage inside the balloon part of the zeppelin.

The Hellcat Nightmares were different from other gangs. They never stole from banks or did anything really bad. (Unless a terrorist was in the city.) Instead, they helped the innocent people who were either dying or orphaned from the Cataclysm. Satoru was one of the orphans. He was picked up by a scout who happened to be in the area where Satoru was slowly dying. If he hadn't have been found, he would surly have died right at that spot where his mother was carried off by the green monster. The gang was a group of people (mostly children) who were mainly a bunch of righteous souls. But there were also some people angered by the loss of their loved ones. Satoru was no different from those people.

Satoru got into his vehicle and headed for the first battlefield: Jedite's Airport.

Part 3 coming soon.


	7. Lost One: Part 3

Damien Shepard here. I FINALLY decided to update. Sorry if it took too long, my grandmother passed away while I was working on the chapter's concepts. On top of that, I was working on two new fanfictions. But now I'm back in business! I've made some changes to the 2nd chapter, the driver roster, and the Stage Map. Check their specific chapters to find out what the changes are. I've placed the stage chapters into one full stage each, however, the in-between stage intermissions will be on their own respective chapters, and the Ultimate Boss Battle and the ending will share the same chapter. Also, I don't want to be…anticlimactic, but I will not describe the battles that the specified character(s) have. I want this to be more or less like it was an actual Twisted Metal game So PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Here's part 3 of Satoru's Story.

Damien Shepard Presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru Akaida's Story Part 3

Satoru was at the Airport where Jedite was said to reside in. Before the battle had to start, however, Marcus had to tell everyone the new rules of the contest. They were as follows:

1.Feel free to shoot whatever necessary to defeat your enemies. But don't cause too much damage!

2.If you lose, you will NOT lose your soul like Calypso did in his past tournaments. Marcus believes in "extra chances."

3.The winner of the first 4 sub-stages will go on to the last sub-stage and directly fight the boss of that stage. If there is a tie, the tied drivers will go on together.

4.Have fun!

When Marcus told these rules, he fired the beginning shot to a new contest!

_Stage 1-1:_** Jedite's Airport**

Satoru's Stage 1-1 Dialogue: "It's time for my revenge! I will find my mother if it KILLS ME! I swear it!"

(After Battle)

Satoru was the last person standing after the Airport battle, but not for long. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark pillar rise from his left. He drove his car so he could face it. When the pillar dissipated, a man with blonde hair was floating there. Satoru was less than surprised to see this.

"Who the hell are you?" Satoru asked angrily.

"Call me Jedite. I see that you've given my home a little "redecoration."

"Yeah." Satoru said. "Just like I'll rearrange your face. Along with the rest of you." He said as he drove towards Jedite at top speed.

"For Queen Beryl's glory!" Jedite yelled as he flew towards Lost One.

_Stage 1-1 Boss:_** Jedite**

Satoru's Stage 1-1 Boss Dialogue: "Queen Beryl, huh? Well then, I guess I'd better kill this prick if I want to get any closer to her."

(After Battle)

Jedite and Lost One were battling in the Airport. Satoru fired the regular Eclipsed Sun attack and it hit Jedite at full force. Jedite was obliterated instantly. With that, Satoru drove to the next battleground.

_Stage 1-2:_** Nephlite's Chapel**

Satoru's Stage 1-2 Dialogue: "I respect God. I honestly do. But I'm afraid I'll have to destroy this place if I want to go on."

(After Battle)

Lost One was parked in the middle of the destroyed chapel. During the previous battle, another driver had destroyed it, causing a meteor shower which disabled half of the contestants' cars. Satoru was one of the lucky ones.

Suddenly, Satoru heard someone say, "Why did you destroy my link to the stars?"

Satoru looked to his left and saw a man who wore the same clothes as Jedite.

"Why?" Satoru asked. "Were you looking for something, sir"

"Yes." The man answered. "I am Nephlite. And you have destroyed my chapel, which was my link to the stars."

"Oh, so this is an ASTRONOMY Chapel. Oh well, your loss." Satoru said, acting like he did not care.

"You'll pay for that remark!" Nephlite yelled as he ran towards Satoru at blinding speeds.

_Stage 1-2 Boss:_** Nephlite**

Satoru's Stage 1-2 Boss Dialogue: "Link to the Stars, he says. What rock did HE crawl from? If he loves the stars so much, I'll make him join them!"

(After Battle)

Nephlite breathed his last as he collapsed on the hard ground. Satoru had won the battle and was now heading for the next battleground.

_Stage 1-3:_ **Zoicite's Aqueduct**

Satoru's Stage 1-3 Dialogue: "An Aqueduct! Who thought THIS up to be a general's place. Oh well. I'd better keep my guard up."

(After Battle)

Satoru had just dodged the water flood caused by the floodgates opening randomly, when a voice came from practically everywhere.

"You've become quite the nuisance." The voice said. It sounded feminine.

When the water calmed down, Satoru noticed a woman appearing from practically nowhere. She had on the same clothes as his past enemies, meaning that she was with this "Queen Beryl."

"Should I even ask what your name is?" Satouru asked sarcastically.

"I am Zoicite. I must say that I'm impressed. Giving BOTH Jedite and Nephlite a run for their money is not an easy task."

Satoru shrugged and said, "Great. Another general of this Queen Beryl character."

"Yes. And now I'll avenge my comrades!" Zoicite yelled running at full speed towards Satoru.

Stage 1-3 Boss:** Zoicite**

Satoru's Stage 1-3 Boss Dialogue: "Tch. Check out this piece of work. I don't know what her problem is, but she is about to know what it means to NOT get in my way!"

(After Battle)

Zoicite was knocked into the path of a flood gate after being hit with a missile. The flood gate opened and spewed out its occasional amount of Acid Water. The flood not only consumed Zoicite, but she died a most painful death.

Satoru had just driven out of the aqueduct to find a long, white-haired man wearing the same clothes as the last 3 losers Satoru had faced.

"Oh wait, lemme guess here. ANOTHER general to this Queen Beryl woman?" Satoru asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You…You…YOU KILLED MY LOVE!" The man yelled.

"And you are?" Satoru said, completely ignoring the scream.

"I'm Malachite. And you murdered my beloved Zoicite!" Malachite yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was YOUR loved one? Gee, sorry." Satoru said both sarcastically and cold-heartedly.

"How dare you! We'll meet again in the Negaverse! When we do, I'll avenge Zoicite." Malachite yelled before he disappeared into thin air.

"That's assuming I win that battle." Satoru said simply as he drove to the blimp which would take him into the Negaverse.

10 Minutes Later…

_Stage 1-4:_ **Malachite's Caverns**

Satoru's Stage 1-4 Dialogue: "These caverns are small, but I can't let this stop me. That man is waiting to attempt his revenge."

(After Battle)

Satoru had just dodged the last bit of spikes falling which incapacitated the last enemy car. Satoru then drove around a little to find Malachite. He found him near the end of the caverns.

"I've been waiting for you. Now is the time to settle the score." was all that Malachite said before he charged at Satoru.

"Yeah. Let's finish this." was the retaliation that Satoru gave out before driving to meet Malachite's attack.

_Stage 1-4 Boss:_ **Malachite**

Satoru's Stage 1-4 Boss Dialogue: "Now let's finish this! You want revenge on me for killing the one you love! WHY DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I'VE GOT IN STORE FOR YOUR QUEEN!"

(After Battle)

Malachite was near death as he struggled to get up. He knew he was about to die. So he said his final words.

"Z-Zoicite. I'm coming. We'll be together again soon. Do you hear me!"

Malachite's body then started to break down and dissipate.

Satoru shed a tear for this tragic love, then drove to Queen Beryl's castle, a new burden in his heart.

_Stage 1-5:_ **Beryl's Castle**

Satoru drove into the castle's inner sanctum. There, he found a woman in dark looking clothes sitting on a throne that reeked of evil.

"You must be Queen Beryl, right?" Satoru asked.

"So you're the one who's been knocking down my minions like dominoes. I have to say I'm impressed. It only took one of you to beat my entire army." Beryl said, acknowledging Satoru's question.

"What can I say? It was all too easy." Satoru said, visually overconfidently.

"Indeed." Beryl said as she stood up. "However, I am not the pushover my minions were. Now it is your time to DIE!" Beryl yelled as she began her attack.

Satoru's Stage 1-5 Dialogue: "Okay, Beryl. It's time for one of us to burn in Hell! And I don't have plans for myself to just yet!"

(After Battle)

Beryl laid on the ground, severely injured from the battle.

"Very good, boy. But you haven't seen the last of me!"

With that, Beryl literally sunk through the ground.

"Well, I guess that's over. Now to get ready for the next…"

Satoru never got to finish that sentence. Because the castle came down from on top of him. When he regained consciousness from the collapse, he found himself on an icy platform amidst a giant, black flower that looked like it was about to bloom any minute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Satoru wondered. He found out just as the flower opened up. It revealed that Beryl had grown as big as a building and her hair and eyes had changed color.

Satoru gave out a "Tch" before the powered-up Beryl started attacking.

_Stage 1 Final Boss:_ **Super Beryl**

Satoru's Stage 1 Final Boss Dialogue: "Well. It seems the queen had a growth spurt. No matter. Getting bigger won't scare me. In fact, she's become a MUCH BIGGER TARGET!"

(After Battle)

The monstrous Beryl howled in pain.

"HOW! HOW! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A MERE CHILD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, a chain reaction started within Beryl and she was about to explode. Satoru knew this was a good time to escape. Luckily, the zeppelin came out and made it possible for Satoru to make a jump into the zeppelin. The zeppelin was able to barely escape the resulting explosion.

Marcus told the drivers that they would fight in the next battlefield tomorrow afternoon.

Nick came up to Satoru's room that evening.

"Nice driving, kid." Nick said.

"Thanks." Satoru said simply.

"Ready for the next battle?" Nick asked.

"Are you?" Satoru asked back.

"Yep." Nick said.

"Good for you. I, on the other hand…" Satoru said before Nick cut him off.

"Well get ready anyway. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Satoru said.

A couple of hours after Nick left the room, Satoru decided to make some adjustments to Lost One. However, someone tried to sneak up on Satoru while he was fixing the calibrations to his machine guns., but he secretly noticed. Fortunately, Satoru had his SOCOM issue pistol, and just as the person was about to attack, he flashed his pistol from under his jacket and aimed it at his would-be assailant.

"I expected someone like you to attack me, Thomas Gilligan!" Satoru screamed at a teenage boy about his age wearing pilots clothes and a trenchcoat.

"That's "The Tommy!" Numbah 79!" Tommy said.

"Hmph! Don't you know that I have nothing to do with the KND anymore?" Satoru asked.

"Yeah. That's because you abandoned us!"

"I had my reasons."

"Yeah. You probably had to help some adult friends!"

"IF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND FRINGLY WHAT THE HELL I'VE GONE THROUGH FOR LONGER THAN EVEN THE CATACLYSM, YOU WOULD KNOW WHY I HAD TO RUN!" Satoru yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Alright. We'll settle everything in the next battle. If you want to fight, then don't lose until it's just you and me!" Tommy declared.

"Deal." Satoru said.

Tommy left the room without saying a word more.

That night, Satoru went to bed, hoping for some salvation within good dreams. Unfortunately, he would not get such peace.

Intermission 1 Coming Soon.

Please R+R


	8. Lost One: Part 4

Damien Shepard here. Here's the 1st stage intermission for Satoru's Story. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour.

Satoru's Story: 1st intermission.

In another world, in a castle, a man was watching a crystal orb. Another man walked up to him and bowed down.

"My lord." The second man said. "Beryl has fallen in battle. Apparently, the fabled "Twisted Metal" contest has changed its ways thanks to its new owner."

"I see. Keep me posted and warn Saihi of this." The first man said.

"Yes, Lord Zagato" the other man said. He walked away.

"Well, Emeraude, your second plan has started to come to fruition. But I won't let that happen!"

He then started to laugh maniacally. His laughs could be heard throughout the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

Satoru was dreaming about his sister's death.

"_It's that same dream, again. Oh God, why now?"_

All Satoru saw was fire. Then he saw a young girl. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing some outdoor clothes.

"_Mayu! Get away! You'll die!"_

She was consumed by the fire. The fire then came for him.

Satoru then woke up, sweating profusely.

"It was that damned dream again." Satoru said to himself. He then heard a knock on the door. He got his usual clothes on and headed for the door. When he opened the door, he saw Nick Kang.

"Hey, Nick." Satoru said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I don't get much sleep in the first place. Why, what happened?"

"Come in and I'll tell you." Satoru said. Nick came in and he sat on the chair opposite Satoru's bed.

"So, what was with the screaming? You sounded like someone was dying." Nick said.

"Yeah. Someone did die. 12 years ago to be exact."

"Who? Was it that Mayu you were screaming about?"

"Yes. She was my older sister."

"How did she die."

"Like I said, it was 12 years ago, but I remember everything as if it just happened. One day, when I was 5, I got a fever and had to stay in bed from school. My sister, Mayu thought that my mother only cared for me. In the evening, she ran out of the apartment we were staying in. My mother had to leave to get some groceries. Later, Mayu came back. She put the scarf she was wearing on a rack above the stove in my room."

Nick did not stop him during that part of the story. He knew about some of the Japanese traditions.

"I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, she hid in the closet, and told me not to tell anyone. I was going to, but the scarf fell and caught fire. I tried to get Mayu out of the closet, but I was too weak to even get up off of the bed. I fell unconscious from the fumes. When I woke up, I immediately told my mother that Mayu was hiding in the closet. But I was too late. Mayu had died in that fire, and I was in a coma since that day for 6 months. I have never forgiven myself for being so weak."

Nick was shocked, he too had lost family when he was a kid. He could relate with him.

"I can't believe it. I know how it feels to lose someone you love when you're a kid. Sucks, don't it?"

Satoru got up, nodding his head.

He walked over to one of the drawers in his room and got out a japanese kimono. It was blue with goldfish patterns all over it.

"Mayu was going to wear this at the next summer festival, but she never got the chance." Satoru said.

"Man, talk about sad."

Satoru walked to the door leading outside, and summarily opened it. Tommy fell out. He was listening in on the whole conversation. He got up and ran away.

"Whoa!" Nick said. "How long was he listening?"

"Long enough. He heard everything." Satoru said. "I let him listen so he could grasp part of my troubles.

By the time Satoru had finished his story, the sun rose. It was time to get ready for the next stage in the contest.

Stage 2 Coming soon.


	9. Lost One: Part 5

Damien Shepard here. I'm doing Stage 2 now. I decided to pull an all nighter and get both of these done Get ready!

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru's Story Part 5

Satoru got into Lost One. He had the Kimono with him because he decided to. He then drove into the bottom floor of the destroyed mansion in Awayuki town.

_Stage 2-1:_** Prètear's Destroyed Mansion**

Satoru's Stage 2-1 Dialogue: Now for the next battle. Time for some more destruction!

(After Battle)

Lost One came to a stop. He was the victor in this battle.

"That was almost…too easy." Satoru said suspiciously.

Just then, Satoru heard a gunshot. It didn't take too long for him to realize that he was being shot at. In true Matrix style, he dodged the bullet coming from the side. He then turned Lost One to face a Jeep with multiple colors all over it.

"And you are?" Satoru asked, seeing the young girl in the car. She had pink hair that had a style that resembled an upside-down tulip, and eyes of the same color.

"I am Himeno Awayuki. I'm known as the Prètear." The girl said.

"Prètear? What's that, some kind of rainmaker?" Satoru asked confusingly.

"Why don't I show you, IN BATTLE!" Himeno screamed as she drove towards Lost One at increasing speed.

_Stage 2-1 Boss:_** Prètear-Himeno Awayuki**

Satoru's Stage 2-1 Boss Dialogue: Sheesh, ask a simple question and suddenly she goes berserk! Oh well. Looks like I'll have to fight the answer out of her. 

(After Battle)

Himeno was on her knees in front of her destroyed jeep. She was breathing heavily because she barely avoided the explosion that was the result of an Eclipsed Sun normal attack to the jeep.

Satoru walked up to her, wondering, 'Why did she attack like that? She drives like she's trying to prove herself. The question is, to what?'

"Kill me." Himeno said.

"What?" Satoru asked surprisingly.

"Please kill me. I'm a total failure." She pleaded again.

"What are you talking about? And what the hell is a Prètear?" Satoru asked.

"If I tell you, will you kill me?"

Satoru was getting irratated. He grabbed Himeno by her shirt and raised her up in anger.

"How about you tell me, and I DON'T kill you." Satoru said angrily.

"Fine, just put me down and I'll tell you, but first I need you to take me somewhere."

Satoru did just that and drove Himeno to a deserted part of Awayuki town. The only thing in this part was another mansion.

They went in through the front door. When they did, they went into the dining room and saw a group of people. Three of them looked normal, but there was something about the other two that could not get out of Satoru's mind.

"Himeno," one of the women started. "who is this."

"My name is Satoru Akaida. Your daughter and I "met" at that old mansion."

"THAT was our old home!" The other woman yelled. She was younger than the other.

"Let me guess, your family?" Satoru asked Himeno.

"I'll need to introduce you all. Satoru, meet my step-mother, Natsue, step-sister, Mayune, my father, Kaoru, and some friends, Kei and Go."

"Okay, now PLEASE answer my question. WHAT THE HELL IS A PRÈTEAR!" Satoru yelled. He was on the edge of his patience.

"Alright, Alright! I'll tell you. It's not like I have any choice."

So Himeno told Satoru about Leafe, the Leafe knights, Leafenia, and the evil Princess of Disaster, Takako.

"So this Leafe is what sustains life in this world. And the Prètear is the guardian of Leafe. And the Leafe Knights, like Kei and Go, are her aids. And the Princess of Disaster, who is the former Prètear, Takako Shirataki, is trying to suck up all of the Leafe and turn this world into a desolate wasteland like most of the world already is."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Natsue, your other daugher, Mawata is being used by Takako to act as the epicenter for a great WMD called the "Great Tree of Fenril"?"

"Yes." Natsue said with her head down.

"And one of the Leafe Knights, Sasame, betrayed you to join Takako, and captured your leader, Hayate?"

Everyone again nodded their heads.

"Well, I guess I have a pretty good grasp of this whole thing. I'm surprised that the Tree hasn't taken the Leafe yet. This place must have been frozen for a time as a result of the Cataclysm, huh?"

"I suppose." Kei said.

"Well, I'm going to the tree and get your daughter back, Ma'am." Satoru said as he started out the door.

"No, wait! You have to go to Leafenia first!" Himeno said.

"Why?"

"Because the three youngest Leafe Knights are causing a ruckus as a result of Takako's influence. Besides, you can't get into the tree without stopping them first." Himeno explained.

"Alright, so how do I get there?" Satoru asked.

He was pointed out to the big fountain in the middle of the old estate. He went through the portal and went into a wasteland of monsters and debris.

"Man, and I thought my district in the Hellcat Nightmares was bad. This is Pit City II."

Satoru then heard enemies coming through the portal, he guessed that this would be the second battlefield.

_Stage 2-2:_ **Leafenia**

Satoru's Stage 2-2 Dialogue: Guess Marcus wasn't kidding. He must have overheard that little conversation. Still, I guess some entertainment couldn't hurt.

(After Battle)

Satoru had won again. Now he noticed an SUV driving towards him.

"Alright punk, surrender and give us your Leafe." A young boy's voice called out through a megaphone.

"It's not that hard to comply, pal. So hand it over." Another boy's voice called out. This one seemed a little younger.

"We'll use force if we have to, so don't try anything stupid!" An even younger boy's voice called out.

"Oh dear, I can't seem to remember where I put it. But how about THIS instead!" Satoru yelled, launching a missile directly at the car.

_Stage 2-2 Boss:_** Remnant-Mannen, Hajime, and Shin**

Satoru's Stage 2-2 Boss Dialogue: These must be the younger Leafe Knights that Himeno told me about. Well, bad children DO need a spanking to be set straight.

(After Battle)

Satoru pulled the children from the flaming wreckage that was Remnant. They were knocked out, but otherwise okay. They soon regained consciousness.

"Hey, where are we? Last I remember we were fighting Takako." The white haired boy said."

"Boy are you in for a story!" Satoru said. He then proceeded to tell with what happened in past 10 years. The boys were shocked to find out, but Satoru calmed them down.

"And I'm going to go fight her."

"Let me ask you whether or not if you are CRAZY! If our Prètear couldn't do it, what makes you think you can!" The white-haired boy, named Mannen, yelled.

"To answer both questions with one word, yes." Satoru said as he drove back to Earth and proceeded to the bottom area of the Great Tree of Fenril.

_Stage 2-3:_ **Outside Fenril Tree**

Satoru's Stage 2-3 Dialogue: First, I'll take care of the opposition, then I'll find Mawata. Then I'm moving on.

(After Battle)

Satoru beat the opposition again, then noticed a crystal clear embryo. Inside was a young girl who was in the fetal position. She looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"That must be Mawata." Satoru said.

Then some vines covered the embryo.

"So, want to defend your power source, huh? Okay, I'm game. Let's rumble!" Satoru yelled.

_Stage 2-3 Boss:_ **Embryo-Mawata Awayuki**

Satoru's Stage 2-3 Boss Dialogue: Looks like the Tree doesn't want anyone to get her out. Well, let's see whether or not that "organic" defense system is all it's cracked up to be.

(After Battle)

The embryo cracked and a bright light shone. Out came Mawata Awayuki. Satoru rushed out of Lost One and helped Mawata up.

"Mawata!" A group of voices called out. It was Mawata's family.

"What! What are you doing here!" Mawata asked.

"I was sent here to save you. You've been in there for 10 years."

"NO! Put me back! I want to be with father!"

"Mawata, you know your father is dead. Please snap out of it."

"No! I have to go back!" Mawata yelled. Satoru decided to step in by slapping her in the face.

"Listen. Your father is dead, and nothing, I mean NOTHING will change that. I lost a sister when I was a kid too. It will always hurt. Trust me. But at least you still have family that you can fall upon when your suffering. What about me? I have nothing.

Mawata only stared in disbelief. Satoru turned around and said, "So count your blessings, kid. Life isn't fair. And I'm going to teach THAT lesson to Takako."

He got into Lost One. The zeppelin landed and Satoru drove into it. He got an airlift to the middle level of the Tree.

_Stage 2-4:_ **Fenril Tree-Middle Level**

Satoru's Stage 2-4 Dialogue: These large vines are the only things I can drive on. I gotta be careful, or else I'll fall to my doom!

(After Battle)

Satoru was facing his rival, Tommy. Lost One had beaten the D.U.N.E.C.A.R. in battle.

"Looks like you win." Tommy said.

"Don't act so down. That vehicle of yours fought better than I originally gave it credit for." Satoru said.

"Thanks. And by the way, don't worry about that Hayate guy. I was able to save him while you were battling that embryo thing. He's with the others now.

"Thanks for that." Satoru said.

Just then, someone came from the top of the Tree. He was wearing dark robes. He had white hair and had violet eyes. He landed in front of Satoru and Tommy.

"Tommy, you get out of here. I'll handle this."

"Be careful." Tommy said. As he ran away, he told Satoru, "Give him one for me. He's the jerk who killed my brother."

"Will do. You just get out of here." Satoru said, smirkingas Tommy ran out.

"So you're the one who's been playing games with our forces." The man said.

"You must be Sasame, the traitor." Satoru said.

"Correct. I must say that you've come a long way."

"Before we fight, I have to ask you, why did you try to use Mawata in your plans?" Satoru asked.

"If you had not interfered, her hatred would have lifted her from her suffering. Hatred is something I think about a lot." Sasame answered.

"Yeah well, hatred is not the almighty substance you claim it to be. I've hated you people all my life, and I'm STILL suffering."

"I'll take care of you once and for all." He said calmly as he charged at Satoru.

_Stage 2-4 Boss:_ **Dark Knight-Sasame**

Satoru's Stage 2-4 Boss Dialogue: This guy's a real character. He thinks that hatred will lift the world from suffering. Yeah right. I'll prove to him just how wrong he is!

(After Battle)

Sasame was on his knees.

"Why? Why did I lose?" Sasame asked to no one in particular.

"Hatred is not lifting you from your suffering. In fact, it is holding you back. Until you learn this, you can never win." Satoru told him. The zeppelin came for Satoru.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop your princess from unleashing Armageddon on our planet."

_Stage 2-5:_ **Fenril Tree-Top Level**

Satoru got a lift to the top floor of the Tree. There he found Takako, the Princess of Disaster.

"So you're the one who ruined everything. The one who destroyed Beryl and has come so close to ending everything here." Takako said coldly.

"Yeah. And you must be Takako. Do you realize just how much damage you've caused to the world?"

She turned to face Satoru. She had long, raven hair and emerald green eyes.

"I don't care. I want to destroy the world that shunned me."

"Did you even want to become this in the first place, or do you want to be loved?" Satoru asked. His face was no longer one of hatred, but now one of pity.

"I hate this world! And I'll destroy it alone if I have to, starting with YOU!" Takako yelled as she launched a beam full of Dark Leafe at Satoru.

Satoru's Stage 2-5 Dialogue: I don't hate her anymore. No. Now I just pity her for how much she's suffered. Now I have to fight her.

(After Battle)

Takako was kneeling in pain. She had just lost to Satoru and she was nearing death.

"Stop this, Takako. You're going to die if you keep this up." Satoru said.

Just then, Himeno and a blue-haired, blue-eyed man came to the top level of the Tree.

"I take it that's Hayate?" Satoru asked Himeno.

"Yes."

"HAYATE!" Takako screamed.

"Takako." Hayate said.

"Don't think I haven't forgiven you for betraying me!" The Princess of Disaster screamed. Satoru started to piece together how she became this in the first place.

"You can't possibly continue to fight in the condition you're in, Takako." Satoru said.

"So I'm weak." She said, turning around with her body writhing in pain.

"I'm pathetic. No one accepts me because I'm a weakling."

"Takako." Satoru said.

"Then I'll end everything." She said. She then started to suck up Leafe. Then vines started to appear and they started to head towards Takako.

Sasame then came out of nowhere and took the full force of the vines. They pierced him and started to suck out his Leafe.

"I'm your knight, yours and yours alone." Sasame said as he started collapsing.

Takako turned to see Sasame sprawled on the floor.

"Are you alright, Takako?" Sasame asked. "That day, long ago, I couldn't protect you, this is my penance for that.

"Sasame" Takako said.

"Was I finally able to become your knight?" Sasame asked.

The wind started to pick up, and the dark robes that Sasame and Takako were wearing started changing back into the original clothes they were wearing before they gave into the darkness.

"Sasame! Please be alright, Sasame! What should I do!" Takako yelled.

"You must abandon your hatred, it only makes you suffer more. That boy, Satoru made me realize that. I think he realized that himself."

Satoru, Himeno and Hayate walked up to Sasame.

"Himeno, I was the fool who didn't understand Mawata's feelings."

"Don't worry, Sasame. Mawata is safe and sound with the others." Satoru said, assuring him.

"Great. I've done a great disservice to her. I cannot atone for that with my life."

"NO! Please don't die, Sasame, please!" Takako cried

"Takako, please show me that smile, one last time."

Takako complied and smiled for him.

"You've come back, the Takako that I once knew." Sasame said happily. He then said his last words.

"You're my one and only." And with that, Sasame drew his last breath.

"Sasame?" Takako said faintly. She then said his name a little louder. "Sasame!"

But it was too late, Sasame was dead.

"An idiot. That's what I am, Sasame. Please come back. I'll accept anything, even my own death! Just come back!" Takako then started to cry profusely.

Sasame's body disappeared as his remaining Leafe was scattered. Takako then stood up and said, "It's done."

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the tree and yellow vines grabbed Takako. The tree pushed back the others.

"What the sam hill is going on?" Satoru yelled.

"Takako is engulfed in despair!" Hayate said. "The Great Tree sensed that darkness…"

"…and now Takako is a new battery!" Satoru finished for Hayate.

"We have to do something!" Himeno said.

"I'll handle this." Satoru said as he got into Lost One and drove towards the tree.

_Stage 2 Final Boss:_ **Great Tree of Fenril**

Satoru's Stage 2 Final Boss Dialogue: Talk about a plot twist! Takako is now the power source for the tree! I've got to save her!

(After 1st form)

Lost One was pushed back.

"Damn, I can't get to her!" Satoru said.

Fortunately, Takako finally came to her senses. The bad news, the tree started to absorb her.

"TAKAKO!" Satoru yelled. But before he could say anymore, a bright light emanated from Himeno, she was now in the White Prètear form.

"Is that…the Prètear!"

Satoru then heard a roar. The tree had formed a large mutant head. Satoru figured that this was the core.

"Final battle time!" Satoru yelled as he raced towards the monster.

(After Battle)

The monster was at its last legs. It released Takako from restraint.

"Hear me, Great Tree of Fenril." Himeno said. "If you want Leafe, I'll give you all you want. But I won't be beaten!"

She then proceeded to give the tree Leafe. It overate and disintegrated, with Satoru and Takako still on it. But the Leafe was able to save them from a very fatal fall.

"So that's…the White Prètear." Takako said.

Himeno flew down to Takako and the held hands as the slowly descended to Earth.

Satoru opened his eyes. He was still in Lost One, but the Kimono that he put in there was gone.

He saw it outside, surrounded by Leafe.

"The…Ki…mo…noooo" Satoru said as he lost consciousness. He landed his head on the steering wheel. When he woke up, he was outside of the car. He noticed a pair of white boots and he quickly got up to see Sasame standing before him.

"Sasame? But…how did?" Sasame cut him off.

"Himeno revived me." He said.

"That's great!" Satoru said. But he noticed that things weren't so great. He looked towards the garden of the mansion and saw the others, and Himeno, lying down. She was dead.

"What happened!" Satoru asked Takako.

"She gave all of her Leafe to the tree. And now she's…she's…" Takako couldn't finish the sentence.

Satoru ran to the site. And he knew all too well that Himeno sacrificed herself to save them all.

Satoru could hear crying and sadness all around. He then saw Hayate coming up to Himeno.

"No, Himeno, you weren't a failure. You were far from it." Satoru said silently.

Hayate went up to Himeno and kissed her. Satoru figured it was his way of saying good-bye, but it turned out to be different. Amazingly, beyond all speculation, Himeno was alive again.

Suddenly, happiness filled the area. Satoru breathed a sigh of relief that everyone was happy again. But he then remembered something.

"Oh! The kimono!" Satoru said. He ran back to where he woke up. He looked all around, but the kimono was gone.

"I lost the Kimono." Satoru said sadly. It was his last memento of his dead sister.

But just then, he heard a little girl's voice.

"Satoru."

Satoru's head shot up.

"No. It couldn't be…"

Satoru turned around.

2nd intermission coming soon.


	10. Lost One: Part 6

Damien Shepard here! This is the Second Intermission for Satoru's Story. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru's Story Part 6

Back at the castle, Zagato was still watching the orb. It was showing a young girl with beautiful, long, golden hair.

"Do you suffer?" Zagato asked.

"Zagato, please stop this." The girl pleaded.

"No, Emeraude. My heart will not change. Even if this world is to crumble, my heart will stay the same."

"Zagato, I beg of you! Please stop!" Emeraude pleaded

"Your plan to use the newly reformed Twisted Metal contest will not work. I will strike down anyone who opposes me, just like the Magic Knights." Zagato said.

Just then, Zagato's servant came in.

"My lord," the servant said." Takako has been freed from Saihi's control. Marcus Kane's contestants are proving to be a bigger nuisance than we thought."

"I understand, Inouva." Zagato said. "Prepare the Mashin for battle. I'd like to see his contestants beat them." Zagato then laughed lightly.

"Yes, my lord." Inouva said. He then walked out of the room.

Zagato turned to see the orb.

"Ironic, isn't it. You sent the Magic Knights to defeat me, and now they're going to help me destroy your plans. Fate is indeed cruel."

"Zagato! Why must you do this!" Emeraude cried.

"Do not worry, soon the ritual will happen, and this will all be over." Zagato said.

He then started to laugh maniacally again.

_Meanwhile..._

Satoru thought he was seeing things. He was face to face with his sister, Mayu, who had been dead for 12 years!

"I-I-It can't be…! Mayu! But-but you're…" Satoru managed to say.

"…I know, Satoru."

"I can't believe it! You're alive! But how did…?"

"I've been watching you as a ghost since the cataclysm happened. So I know about the whole "Leafe" thing. I guess I was exposed to the Leafe snow as a ghost, and was revived."

"I just can't believe it!" He walked up to Mayu. "Are you real?" He asked.

"I think so." Mayu said.

Satoru felt Mayu's face in order to see if she were real.

"Am I" Mayu asked.

"Yes! You are! You're alive! You're really alive!" They then hugged each other. Mayu quickly released her hold on Satoru.

"Satoru…about what happened…" Satoru stopped her. He knew what she was talking about.

"I forgive you, Mayu." He hugged her again. "I'm just glad that you're alive!"

After they stopped hugging each other, they went to back to the old mansion. They found Tommy and Nick talking to Takako and Sasame. A boy who was a little older than Mayu was with Tommy.

"Hey, everyone." Satoru said. He looked at the little boy. "Hey, aren't you Tommy's brother, Hoagie?" Satoru asked.

"Yep. That's me. Tommy told me everything. It seems you've grown up, Numbuh 79."

"Uh, Hoagie, he's not with the Kids Next Door anymore. The group was disbanded after the Cataclysm." Tommy explained.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Satoru asked.

"Takako and Sasame were telling us who was really behind the Cataclysm." Nick said. "If you would like to explain it to him…" Tommy said.

"We would very much like to." Takako said. She then started to explain the truth to Satoru and Mayu.

"His name is Sol Zagato. He is a Shinto Priest from another world called Cephiro. He came to me and helped Sasame and me push back Himeno and the Leafe Knights' assault. But in turn, he needed some of the Leafe I had taken. I asked him what he was going to do with it, and all he said was "I'm going to end the circle." I asked him what this circle was, but he would not tell me anymore. A few days later he had me and Beryl start the Cataclysm. Unfortunately, before I could take any Leafe, the town was frozen in time."

"That was a direct result of the otherworldly monsters coming here." Satoru told her.

"Yes. 10 years later, the town was unfrozen by Marcus because he chose this place to become the second battlefield."

"If I may ask, if Zagato is from this "Cephiro" place, then how did he get here?" Tommy could not help but ask.

"He said he had beaten a group of people called "Magic Knights"."

"Magic Knights?" Nick asked.

"In Cephiran legend, if Cephiro should fall to darkness, the Magic Knights will don these legendary beings called "Mashin" and save it. I don't know what Mashin are exactly, but I do know that Zagato is rumored to have created one of his own."

"Legendary Beings, huh?" Satoru said. "It'd be really crazy if we went up against one of those, from the sound of it."

"I also know that these Mashin are now on his side."

"Looks like we might have to." Tommy said.

"Anyway, I also know that anyone who has been taken hostage by these Mashin are taken to Cephiro. What I don't know is what Zagato does with them."

"From the sound of it, it can't be good." Nick said.

'That means that Mother could be in Cephiro. But is she still alive?' Satoru thought.

"I can tell you where Cephiro is. If you'll let me join you guys as a spotter, I can tell you where to go." Takako offered.

"I think Marcus should hear this first." Satoru suggested. They went to the Zeppelin that was parked just outside of the Awayuki mansion at an open clearing. When they got into the Zepplin, they went to the main room to find Marcus.

"Ah, guys. I'd like to inform you that I've got all of the vehicles." Marcus said.

"That's great, but we need to talk to you." Nick said. They then proceeded to tell Marcus about Zagato.

"I see. It seems we still have one more battleground to fight in."

"So you'll let me help?" Takako asked.

"Yes. But we must act fast. There's no telling what could happen." Marcus said. He then called everyone back into the Zeppelin and they took off for Cephiro. Everyone could tell that the final battle was beginning."

Stage 3 Coming Soon.

Please R+R!


	11. Lost One: Part 7

Damien Shepard here. Time for the 3rd and final stage for Satoru's Story! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted Metal, Inuyasha, or Magic Knight Rayearth.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru's Story: Part 7

When they got to Cephiro, the contestants asked around the remaining villiages for information about the Mashins. They learned that one Mashin could be found in the ocean.

Later…

Satoru was about to get into Lost One when Mayu stopped him.

"Satoru, wait!"

Satoru turned to face Mayu.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going with you."

"You're what! Out of the question! It's too violent for someone you age. I've lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again!" Satoru said.

"I don't care. If Mommy really is in Cephiro, then I want to be with you when we find her! You can't change my mind otherwise!"

"Mayu…alright. You must have your reasons. But don't say I didn't warn you.

"Fine." Mayu said. She then got into Lost One with Satoru. The contestants were teleported into a large, ancient temple underwater.

_Stage 3-1:_ **Selece's Underwater Temple**

Satoru's Stage 3-1 Dialogue: This is it. The last battleground. We have to stay strong if we're ever going to find our mother.

(After Battle)

Lost One had just beaten the competition. Satoru turned to Mayu, who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"See, Mayu. I told you it was violent." Satoru said.

"Even so, my resolve still stands."

Satoru smirked and said, "You always were stubborn. But I think that's what mother liked about you." Mayu smiled at this. But this feeling was soon washed away when they hear a roar. They turned Lost One around to face a giant bird-like monster. Lost One was able to defeat the monsters that came. Satoru and Mayu soon found the source of the monsters, a little boy who was no older than Mayu. They both got out of Lost One and confronted the boy.

"Are you crazy! What's the deal with sending these monsters at us!" Satoru and Mayu both screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I must." The boy said.

"WHY!" Mayu screamed. They could have killed us. And I know how death feels, believe me!"

"Me and my friends have to protect the Mashin from being awakened. If they awaken, you will be destroyed."

"We have to fight the Mashin in order to move on." Satoru said.

"Please understand. Zagato has…" Mayu was cut off.

"ZAGATO! What do you have to do with him!" the boy yelled.

"He caused the Cataclysm in our world." Satoru answered.

"So, you're from Earth?"

"Yes. I'm Satoru, and this is my little sister, Mayu. Who are you?" Satoru said.

"My name is Ascot." The boy said. "I know Zagato because I sided with him once."

"Let me guess. The deal went sour."

"Not exactly, one of the Magic Knights helped me come back to my senses."

"Who was that?" Mayu asked.

Before Ascot could answer, a loud rumbling shook the temple. Then a huge robot appeared.

"OH NO!" Ascot screamed. "IT'S THE MASHIN OF THE TEMPLE!"

"So that's the Mashin."

**"ASCOT, YOU HAVE FAILED TO DEFEAT THE INTRUDERS. NOW YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR FAILURE."**

"What punishment?" Satoru screamed.

"Now that I've failed, Selece, the Water Dragon must kill me."

"What!"

"No, we can't let him do that!" Satoru said. He grabbed Ascot by the arm and he took him and Mayu to Lost One. It was time for a boss battle.

_Stage 3-1 Boss:_ **Selece-Umi Ryuuzaki**

Satoru's Stage 3-1 Boss Dialogue: This monster thinks it can kill someone after one single failure! Not on my watch, it can't!

(After Battle)

The robot-Mashin fell to the ground, and was covered in a blinding light. When the light dissapated, a statue of a blue dragon was standing and a blue-haired girl was sprawled on the ground.

"Umi!" Ascot said. He then got out of Lost One and ran toward the girl

"That must the one of those Magic Knights." Mayu said.

"Could be." Satoru said. They both got out of Lost One and ran up to Ascot and the girl.

"Is she all right?" Ascot asked.

"Let me check." Satoru said. He felt around for a heartbeat. Miraculously, he got a pulse.

"Don't worry, Ascot. She's going to be fine. She's just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Ascot sighed.

"So who is that?" Mayu asked.

"That is Umi Ryuuzaki, the Magic Knight of Oceans."

"So she's a Magic Knight?" Mayu asked.

"Apparently." Satoru said. The girl started to regain consciousness.

"Umi!" Ascot said.

"Uh…Ascot?" Umi said groggily.

"Umi, are you alright?" Ascot asked.

"I think so. What happened."

"You lost to Zagato, and you've been stuck inside Selece." Satoru answered for Ascot.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Satoru Akaida, and this is my younger sister, Mayu."

**"DRIVER OF THE VEHICLE KNOWN AS LOST ONE."**

Satoru and Mayu jumped in shock and looked at the statue.

**"THANK YOU FOR RELEASING ME FROM ZAGATO'S CONTROL. AND THANK YOU FROM PREVENTING ME FROM HURTING AN INNOCENT. THE MAGIC KNIGHT HAS BEEN FREED AND SO HAS THE BOY."**

"You mean…I can leave with my friends!" Ascot asked.

**"YES, YOUNG ONE. YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE THE TEMPLE. YOU ARE HEREBY RELIEVED OF YOU DUTY AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE MASHIN TEMPLE."**

"Thank you." Ascot had tears in his eyes.

They left the temple and the Zeppelin picked them up. Ascot told everyone where to go to next. The Mashin, Windom, could be found in a temple in the sky.

While the Zeppelin was headed there. Mayu decided to talk to Ascot and see if she couldn't get any information out of him.

"Ascot, do you know what Zagato's plan is by any chance?" Mayu asked.

"All I know is that it has something to do with the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude." Ascot said.

"Pillar of Cephiro?" She asked.

"In Cephiro, the Pillar is the one will that keeps this country together. One will, one existence."

"One will…"

"Princess Emeraude prays for Cephiro's safety, hence the name." Ascot explained.

"But what does Zagato have to do with it?"

"He was a former guard to Emeraude, but he decided to take her hostage so she could not pray for Cephiro's future."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea." Ascot said.

"It's alright. I'll tell my brother what you told me." Mayu said as she left the room. She headed to the hangar where Satoru was working on Lost One.

"Satoru!" Mayu called out.

"What's up?" Satoru asked. Mayu then told him what Ascot told her.

"I see. So Zagato has something up his sleeve and it has to do with this Pillar of Cephiro. Things are getting interesting."

"Yes. I'll ask Miss Umi if she knows anything else."

Suddenly, the siren that said that they were at the next battleground blared. It was too late for Mayu to go talk to Umi, so she would have to wait until the next battle was over.

_Stage 3-2:_ **Windom's Sky Temple**

Satoru's Stage 3-2 Dialogue: So this "Pillar" is the one thing that controls Cephiro's peace. Well, looks like we're on another fight for peace.

(After Battle)

Satoru and Mayu were out of Lost One, surveying the damage.

"Hey Mayu, just what did Zagato promise Ascot?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him after…"

"After what, Mayu?" Satoru turned to see Mayu in a daze.

"Are you alright, Mayu?"

Mayu then did a wild dash towards Satoru. She tried to strangle him.

"Mayu! What's gotten into you!" Satoru asked. He then noticed a shadowy figure dancing. He figured that it was the reason for Mayu's strange behavior. He fired a distraction shot at the figure. And then while the figure was trying to regain its composure, Satoru made a beeline towards the figure and knocked it down in a football tackle. The figure was a woman with pink hair in a ponytail. She had a skin tone that almost seemed like she was African.

Satoru pulled a knife on the woman so she would not dance anymore. Mayu soon regained consciousness.

"Satoru! What are you doing!"

"Let him go! He saw through my trap."

"Yeah, and ANYONE who uses MY family against me pays the price. But since there's a child present, I'll let you off until later."

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice, okay. I made a bad deal with that Zagato jerk, and…"

"ZAGATO!" both Satoru and Mayu asked surprisingly.

"You know him?" the woman asked.

"Not personally. We know someone who does, however." Satoru said, releasing the woman

"Thanks, kid." The woman said. Not taking any chances, Satoru pulled his SOCOM pistol at the woman.

"Jeez, kid. Don't trust me!"

"No."

"Sorry."

"Who are you exactly?" Satoru asked.

"My name is Caldina. I was hired by Zagato to help him defeat the Magic Knights. But after one of them helped, well, you can figure what happened."

"So you're the guardian of the Temple?" Mayu asked.

"You catch on quick." Caldina replied.

"I am Satoru Akaida. The little girl who you tried to have kill me is my little sister, Mayu." Now where is the Mashin, Windom?

Satoru was about to get his answer. A loud rumbling was felt. Then a giant, green, robot was standing in front of them.

"Th-That's…" Satoru tried to say. This was the Mashin that took his mother away 10 years ago.

**"CALDINA, YOU HAVE FAILED ME. NOW YOU MUST PAY."**

The robot was about to fire a beam at Caldina, but Satoru and Mayu, who had time to get into Lost One from this distraction, fired a missile at the robot. It turned its attention towards them.

"Hey, Jolly Green Giant!" Satoru yelled. "You want a fight, well let's go! We're gonna make you pay for taking our Mother!"

The robot got out a sword and prepared to swing it at Lost One.

_Stage 3-2 Boss:_ **Windom-Fuu Hououji**

Satoru's Stage 3-2 Boss Dialogue: Another Mashin, huh. Well after this, it'll be two down, one to go!

(After Battle)

The robot was on the ground. The bright light consumed them again. This time, the statue was a green, four-winged bird, and the girl was a blonde.

Caldina ran up to the girl. She apparently knew her. Satoru and Mayu quickly followed.

The young girl quickly regained consciousness.

"Fuu! Are you alright!" Caldina asked desperatly.

"I think so. Where's Zagato?"

"He's still in his castle. You and the others lost to him." Caldina replied. "And you were in a corrupted Mashin for 10 years."

"10 years!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Satoru answered.

"Hello, who are you?" Fuu asked.

"This is Satoru Akaida, and his younger sister, Mayu. They're the ones who saved you from being imprisoned."

"Thank you. My name is Fuu Hououji, the Magic Knight of Wind."

**"DRIVER OF LOST ONE. THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME FROM DARKNESS. YOU HAVE FREED ME, AND THE MAGIC KNIGHT FROM THE POSSESION THAT HELD US TO ZAGATO'S WILL. AND YOU, CALDINA, HAVE ALSO BEEN SPARED FROM A DREADFUL FATE. YOU ARE RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES AS GUARDIAN."**

"Thank you, Windom."

Windom teleported them to the Zeppelin, where Marcus was waiting.

"Good job. You've freed another Magic Knight." Marcus said.

"Yeah. And now, Miss Caldina will tell us where the last Mashin temple is, won't you?" Satoru asked as he looked at Caldina ominously.

"The last Mashin, Rayearth, is in a volcano to the south." Fuu answered for Caldina.

"Thanks." Satoru said, a sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"Well then, It's off to the south for us!" Marcus said.

Later, the people were getting ready for the next battle. Caldina was with Ascot, Umi, and Fuu. Satoru and Mayu came in to talk with them.

"We need to talk about what the heck is going on." Satoru said.

"What exactly is Zagato up to?" Mayu asked.

"He is trying to do something with the Pillar of Cephiro."

"We've already established what, and currently, who the Pillar is. What I want to know is, why is Zagato holding her hostage at the cost of so many lives?"

"We really can't tell you. All I know is that it's something bad." Umi said.

"And it has something to do with those other hostages."

"Other hostages?"

"Yeah. He took some people from your world and has them holed up for some sort of ritual." Caldina said. "We originally thought that Zagato wanted control of Cephiro itself."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Satoru said.

"I asked him myself once, actually. I asked him, "If Cephiro is in such bad shape, why don't you let Emeraude pray for it, then once Cephiro is back to normal, then take it over." He answered with "There's something more important than Cephiro at stake." I really couldn't tell you what it is." Caldina explained.

"Something more important than Cephiro itself…Zagato sounds like he knows what that is." Mayu said.

The siren for the 3rd battle came on. It was time for another fight.

_Stage 3-3:_ **Rayearth's Volcano Temple**

Satoru's Stage 3-3 Dialogue: The last Mashin is in here. That means that the last Magic Knight is in here too. We have to find them.

(After Battle)

Satoru and Mayu were looking for Rayearth. After a few minutes of searching, they were nearing the idea of giving up.

Mayu turned to face Satoru.

"I think we have to find the Guardian of the Temple first."

Satoru then turned to face his sister.

"But where…" Satoru cut himself off when he saw someone approaching Mayu with a broadsword.

"Mayu, get down!" Satoru yelled as he aimed his SOCOM Pistol. Mayu ducked down just as Satoru fired a shot. The shot knocked the broadsword from the figure's hands. He ran towards the figure and knocked him down on his stomach. Satoru then handcuffed him and pulled his gun to the man's head.

"Who the heck are you?" Satoru asked.

"I am Dal Lafarga. The leader of the personal guard to Princess Emeraude, or rather, I was."

"Until Zagato got in the way, right?"

"Yes. Now I'm the Guardian to the Fallen Mashin of the Magic Knight of Fire."

"Funny you should mention the Mashin." Mayu said. "We're looking for it."

"What!" Lafarga exclaimed.

Rumbling then filled the temple. This meant that the Mashin was about to appear. It did.

**"LAFARGA, YOU HAVE FAILED ME. NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES."**

"No, you're going down." Satoru said from inside Lost One. "Lafarga, find someplace to hide! We'll handle this!"

The robot's large claw started to swing down on Lost One

_Stage 3-3 Boss:_ **Rayearth-Hikaru Shidou**

Satoru's Stage 3-3 Boss Dialogue: The last Mashin! Your element is fire, huh. I've had a bad history with fire. Let me show you how I think of it!

(After Battle)

The robot was on the ground. A familiar white light consumed it and in it's place when the light subsided was a statue of a cross between a wolf and a lion, and a young girl with fiery red hair.

Satoru and Mayu got out of Lost One and slowly approached the girl. Lafarga got out of his hiding place and ran towards the girl.

"Is she okay?" Lafarga asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Satoru said, trying to reassure the girl's health.

The girl started to regain consciousness. She opened her red eyes.

"Uh…what happened? The last thing I remember was that blast that Zagato hit us with. The rest is a total blank." The girl said.

"You've been inside the Mashin as Zagato corrupted you for 10 years." Satoru said.

"What!" the girl said.

"I'm afraid it's true." Lafarga said.

"Who are the boy and girl?" the red-haired girl asked.

"I'm Satoru Akaida. This is my younger sister, Mayu."

"Hikaru Shidou. 14 years old. Leo. Fourth Grade."

**"DRIVER OF LOST ONE. THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME AND MY BROTHERS AND THE MAGIC KNIGHTS INSIDE OF US. YOU HAVE ALSO FREED THE GUARDIANS FROM THEIR DUTIES. YOU ARE NOW READY TO FACE ZAGATO."**

"I appreciate the thankfulness. We're going to go find Zagato now. Let's go everyone."

They all got into Lost One and drove out of the temple. Marcus's Zeppelin was waiting. They got into the Zeppelin and it took off. The Zeppelin was flying all over Cephiro.

Satoru, Mayu, Marcus, Lafarga and Hikaru were going into the room where, Umi, Fuu, Ascot and Caldina were. When they opened the door, Hikaru ran right in.

"Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu both yelled.

"Now that you've gotten acquainted with everyone, can we PLEASE get down to business?" Satoru asked.

"What do you want to know?" Hikaru asked.

"Mainly, where Zagato is." Marcus answered.

"His castle is in the sky." Umi replied.

"It's surrounded by a mirror. Destroy that and you can get to Zagato." Fuu said.

"Got it. Now we can help Emeraude." Marcus said.

"Wait. I found this picture with me shortly after you saved me." Fuu said as she handed Satoru a picture. It was a picture of Emeraude.

"Also. Zagato is rumored to have his own Mashin. I'd be careful if I were you." Hikaru warned.

"Got it. We're off now." Satoru said

The Zeppelin went as high as it could without hitting the mirror. After it launched a few, large missiles at it, the mirror broke. The Zeppelin then proceeded to the castle.

Meanwhile…

Inouva came to warn Zagato.

"My lord, the Twisted Metal contestants have defeated the Mashin and rescued the Magic Knights. They'll be here any minute." Inouva said.

"It's up to you now. Guard the main chamber with your life!" Zagato said.

"Yes, my lord. Farewell." Inouva said as he left.

"If Inouva cannot defeat them, then I will have no choice but to go ahead with the ritual." Zagato said.

The last battle was about to begin.

_Stage 3-4:_ **Zagato's Castle-Bottom Level**

Satoru's Stage 3-4 Dialogue: Finally, I'm close to Zagato! I'll take everyone who stands in my way, and then I'm going to make sure Zagato burns!

(After Battle)

Satoru and Mayu were about to head for Zagato when a blast headed straight for them. They were able to barely dodge it. They turned to face Inouva.

"Who are you?" Mayu asked.

"I am Inouva. So you're the ones who are giving Zagato such a hard time."

"And what are you? His personal guard?" Satoru asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And I'm here to make sure you never get in Zagato's way ever again!"

"First you gotta stop us." Satoru said.

"I intend to." Inouva said. Then he morphed into a Cerberus monster, and ran towards Lost One.

_Stage 3-4 Boss:_ **Cerberus-Inouva**

Satoru's Stage 3-4 Boss Dialogue: Alright, Inouva. First we'll dispose of you, then we'll personally take care of Zagato.

(After Battle)

Inouva had changed back to his original form and was lying on the floor. Satoru walked up to him and picked him up by the collar.

"Okay, doggie. Before I take care of your boss, I need to free the hostages. So where are they?"

"Middle…level…prison…area…you'll never…defeat…my lord." Inouva then drew his last breath and died.

Mayu looked at Satoru in concern.

"Satoru?" Mayu asked in fear.

"You heard the man," Satoru said, turning to Mayu. "Let's go save the hostages, and find our mother!" he smile as he said this.

Mayu smiled back. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Satoru got back into Lost One and they headed for the prison level. When they got there, they started to release the hostages, when some other contestants came.

"What are you guys doing here?" Satoru asked.

"Some of the others have people taken from them too." Tommy answered.

"We're here to help you free them." Nick replied.

"Thanks guys." Satoru said.

They helped break out every hostage that was in the prison area. Afterwards, Satoru and Mayu looked high and low for their mother, Mara.

"Mother! Where are you!" Satoru called out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mayu also called out.

"Guys! I just heard from one of the hostages. That ritual that Zagato is planning, he plans to do a human sacrifice! And I heard that the sacrifice was going to be a woman who looked like Mayu, except older." Tommy explained.

"That's Mommy!" Mayu yelled.

"Tommy…" Satoru had Tommy by the shoulders. "…Did they say where she was taken?"

"They said something about the top floor. I think Zagato is there too."

"Then that's where we're headed. Come on, Mayu." Satoru commanded.

They got into Lost One and headed for the top floor.

_Stage 3-5:_ **Zagato's Castle-Top Level**

Lost One drove to a large, dark room at the top floor. They then heard a sinister laugh.

"That was a valiant effort. It was most entertaining." The voice said from practically everywhere.

"Who are you!" Satoru yelled out to nowhere in particular.

"It's not obvious? I'm the one who started what you call the Dimensional Cataclysm!" the voice said.

"So, you're Sol Zagato?" Mayu asked.

"That's correct. I have to say, Satoru Akaida, you have been quite a nuisance to my plans. That's much more than I expected from just a simple gang member.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't go around destroying everything in your warpath." Satoru said in a cynical tone.

"Well, I'm sure THIS will interest you." Zagato said.

The darkness in the room was washed away when the lights came on to reveal Zagato standing before Mara while she was sleeping on a stone table that was used in ancient rituals.

"Mother!" Satoru yelled

"Mommy!" Mayu yelled.

"I was about to perform the ritual. Instead, I think I'll handle you first." Zagato said.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Satoru and Mayu both yelled as Zagato lunged for them.

Satoru's Stage 3-5 Dialogue: This is it! Once Zagato is gone, we can save our Mother!

(After Battle)

Zagato was kneeling down. Satoru and Mayu were standing before him.

"Are you done? That was less than I expected." Satoru said.

Just then, a bright light covered Zagato, soon he was back on his feet.

"Wha-" Satoru managed to say.

Zagato fired a blast of energy at Satoru and Mayu, but Satoru was able to get him and Mayu out of the way.

"Why are you doing this! Don't you care about what happens to Cephiro if the Pillar cannot pray!" Mayu yelled.

"Why should Emeraude pray only for Cephiro?" Zagato asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean?" Satoru asked.

"The Pillar can only pray for Cephiro's future and nothing else. Why should she be devoid of the freedoms everyone else has?" Zagato asked.

"She must have her reasons." Mayu said.

Zagato did not say a thing. He just stood there. A great flash consumed him again. This time instead of Zagato standing, in his place was a giant robot.

"So, the rumors of Zagato's Mashin were true." Satoru said.

"I made this Mashin using every ounce of my soul, simply to defeat the Magic Knights. But since I already did so, I'll just take you out!" Zagato said from inside of his Mashin.

"NO! We'll defeat you and save our mother! I made this vow at the start of the tournament, and I'm not going to give it up at the last leg of the race!" Satoru yelled.

"And I've died once but was revived! And now we're going to save Mommy!" Mayu yelled.

"Then come at me, fools!" Zagato commanded. Lost One did just that.

_Stage 3 Final Boss:_ **Zagato Mashin**

Satoru's Stage 3 Final Boss Dialogue: We're not giving up! We're taking our mother back, and we're going home, TOGETHER!

(After Battle)

Lost One had its back turned to the sacrificial monument where Mara was on. Zagato's Mashin was Lost One with a gaping hole in the place where Zagato's sternum would be. Zagato breathed his last words.

"Emeraude…you must…be free."

The Mashin then exploded, destroying Zagato in the process.

Meanwhile…

Emeraude was inside her holding place. She sensed a presence disappear.

"Zagato!" Emeraude asked.

"Did he die? Oh, God…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed the most grief-stricken scream you could ever hear.

Back in the main room of the castle.

Satoru and Mayu got out of Lost One and ran to the monument that Mara was lying on. Satoru picked up Mara so that she was sitting up of sorts.

"Mother, wake up!" Satoru pleaded.

"Mommy, please open your eyes!" Mayu said.

Mara slowly but surely regained consciousness. The first thing she saw when she did was Satoru.

"Uh…Sa…Satoru? Is that you?" Mara asked weakly.

"Mother! You're alive!" Satoru then hugged Mara.

"Satoru!" Mara quickly released the hug and took a good look at her son.

"What happened to you? You look different." Mara said.

"I've been in some gangs during our time of separation. After what happened on that day, 10 years ago, it was basically the only way to survive." Satoru said.

"I see. Given the circumstances, I can't blame you for it."

"Oh, before I forget, there's someone you need to see." Satoru stepped to the side so Mara could see her daughter, Mayu.

"M-Mayu! But you're…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I was, but I'm alive again, Mommy." Mayu said.

"But…how!" Mara asked.

"It's a long story, Mother. But we have some last issues to tend to." Satoru said

"You want to save Emeraude, don't you?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" Satoru asked.

"Do you see that crystal structure behind us?" Mara asked, pointing to the giant crystal.

"Yeah. Is she behind that?"

"Yes. You'll need to break through it." Mara answered.

"That won't be a problem." Nick said, coming through the debris that once was Zagato.

"Nick! Where did you come from?"

"We all heard the blast and thought something bad had happened. I see that it wasn't as bad as it seemed." Tommy answered, also coming from the debris.

Satoru introduced Mara to his friends.

"Mother, we're going to save Emeraude now."

"You go on, Satoru. I've got a lot of catching up to do with Mommy." Mayu said.

"Very well. Nick, Tommy, take care of them until I get back." Satoru said.

"Sure thing." Nick said.

After they left, Satoru broke a hole in the crystal and proceeded towards Emeraude. When he got to what seemed like a throne room, he saw a woman who fit Emeraude's description to a T.

"A woman?" Satoru asked silently. "Who are you?"

The woman simply said in a spooky voice, _"I am…Emeraude."_

Final Part coming soon.

Simply put, please R+R.


	12. Lost One: Finale

Damien Shepard here. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the final chapter in Satoru's story. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Satoru's Story: Final Chapter

"_I am Emeraude"_ the voice said.

"What!" Satoru yelled. 'But when I took the photo from the Magic Knights, she looked just like a little girl, and even if she IS Emeraude, there's no way she could look like that in 10 years time.'

Satoru got out the photo of Emeraude as a little girl.

'But she looks just like her, the eyes, and the long, golden hair.' Satoru thought and then said. He looked at her dumbfoundedly, and then said, "So that's Emeraude."

Satoru then decided to ponder what led up to this.

"I don't get it. I destroyed Beryl. I saved Takako and Sasame from the darkness. I rescued the Magic Knights, and everyone else…

"_Zagato..."_ Emeraude said.

"I finished Zagato and saved my mother…what could be wrong?" Satoru asked. He then noticed that something wrong was with Emeraude.

"Are you okay?" Satoru asked.

"_You...You killed Zagato?"_ Emeraude asked.

"Yeah." Satoru confessed.

"_You killed...MY BELOVED ZAGATO?"_ Emeraude yelled as the room began to shake.

"What the hell!" Satoru yelled. He knew that something was wrong.

Suddenly, a giant Mashin that looked sort of like a female Centaur rose from the ground. The sheer power that emanated from it was causing the castle to collapse.

"I've got to get out of here!" Satoru yelled to himself as he escaped the castle. He barely escaped its collapse. Soon, the Mashin, with Emeraude controlling it from inside, emerged from the ruins.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Emeraude yelled

_Ultimate Boss:_ **Emeraude Mashin**

Satouru's Ultimate Boss Dialogue: Zagato was her lover! Just what in the HELL is going on here! I know I'm missing something!

(After Defeat)

Lost One rolled over 10 times before landing upright.

"SATORU!" Everyone from the Zeppelin yelled. They had been watching the battle from above. Emeraude only laughed maniacally at Satoru's pain.

"_I won't kill you immediately. Instead, I'll make you suffer for what you have done!"_ Emeraude laughed maniacally again.

Satoru struggled to look at the Mashin

"What is wrong with you!" Satoru struggled to say to Emeraude.

Emeraude then stumbled across the sword Zagato used in his Mashin. She picked it up.

"_This is...Zagato's sword!"_ Emeraude said. _"I'll kill you with his sword!"_ Emeraude then charged at Lost One.

'Is this it!' Satoru thought.

But Emeraude was stopped halfway to Lost One.

"What the…" Satoru said. He, and everyone in the Zeppelin, then heard a voice.

"Everyone…"

"Who was that!" Tommy asked.

"Everyone, please listen…" the younger Emeraude then appeared before Lost One, and magically repaired it and healed Satoru.

"You're…Emeraude! Then this must be a fake!" Satoru said.

"No. This is me. This is the woman who has forsaken her duties in order to live for her beloved." Young Emeraude said.

"But why!" Satoru asked.

"In Cephiro, everything is determined by the heart. Only one with a strong heart can become the Pillar." Emeraude explained.

"So what happened?"

"In spite of my duties, Zagato and I…" Emeraude couldn't finish the sentence.

"I see." Satoru said.

"I couldn't pray for Cephiro anymore. I kept putting Zagato ahead of my thoughts. It led Cephiro to the destruction you saw earlier."

"So that was YOUR fault?"

"Yes it was. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I summoned the Magic Knights to Cephiro to save it."

"But Zagato defeated them before they could?"

"Yes. Then Zagato, who feared that I would summon Magic Knights again, found some people who wanted to destroy your world."

"Beryl and Takako."

"Indeed. So he promised them power if they could help him with destroying the world, which resulted in the incident that ruined the Earth."

"So the Dimensional Cataclysm was caused because of your inability to pray for Cephiro."

"Indeed. Then I saw Marcus Kane looking for contestants for a new Twisted Metal contest, so I decided to let him face Zagato by helping him find worthy contestants, which brought you to the contest in the first place."

"But how did Zagato learn about the sacrifice ritual?"

"He found some ancient Cephiran manuscripts on such a thing, should the Pillar's heart lean against praying for Cephiro. The Pillar's heart must always be dead set on praying for Cephiro's future, and NOTHING else. The Pillar can't kill themselves, nor can a citizen of Cephiro do it. Doing so would result in Cephiro's collapse.

"Is that why you summoned the Magic Knights? To kill you and Zagato?" Satoru asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"And that's why you requested Marcus' help?"

"Yes. You must kill me fast. If my heart leans completely towards darkness, not only will I pray for total annihilation of Cephiro, but I'm afraid that I'll set my sights on your world. And with Earth still settling in from the White Leafe Snowfall…

"Earth wouldn't have a chance in fighting you." Satoru finished for her.

"Please. Send me to Zagato. Please grant my first and only selfish wish!" Emeraude pleaded before she disappeared. The Mashin started up again.

"_I don't know who sealed me like that, but I won't worry about that yet. Right now, I'll avenge my beloved Zagato!"_ the evil Emeraude yelled.

"If you want me to send you to your beloved Zagato…"

Emeraude's Mashin started charging again.

"…I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE!" Satoru yelled, as he drove to meet Emeraude's charge.

(After Battle/Ending)

Lost One activated its Demon Essence special and fired the Eclipsed Sun special at Emeraude. A giant gaping hole at the Mashin's sternum was now seen. The Mashin kneeled down and beams of golden light stared piercing it. A bright, golden flash was seen. After the light subsided, the younger Emeraude was now laying on the ground where the Mashin was.

Satoru got out of Lost One and walked up to Emeraude, who had her hand on the spot where she was pierced by the special attack.

"Thank you, Driver of Lost One. I have one last request." Emeraude said weakly.

"I already know. You want me to finish you off, don't you?" Satoru asked.

"Yes." Emeraude answered.

Satoru then got out his SOCOM Pistol, and aimed it at Emeraude's head.

"Very well then." Satoru said.

'Zagato, I'll be joining you shortly…' Emeraude thought before Satoru fired the killing shot.

"It is done." Satoru said. The area around the castle started to collapse.

"It's time to leave." Satoru said as he ran back to Lost One and drove away. He made another jump onto the Zeppelin just as the last remaining piece of the castle crumbled away. Emeraude was finally freed of her duties.

Mara and Mayu walked up to Satoru.

"You did what had to be done. If Emeraude was allowed to continue, there would be no telling what would happen." Mara said.

"I know." Satoru said.

"Satoru, Marcus said he wanted to see you." Mayu said.

"I know why." Satoru said as he, Mara and Mayu walked to Marcus' room.

"Congratulations, Satoru. You won Twisted Metal."

"Yeah." Satoru said, smiling."

"You remember what you get for winning, don't you."

"Yes, I remember."

"So what will it be?" Marcus asked.

Satoru walked to the window and looked at Cephiro as the Zepplin was leaving it.

"Before I answer, I just want to say one thing."

"What?" Mara asked.

"When I entered the contest, I was dead set on finding my mother. But I got more than just her. Mayu was brought back to life. After facing Zagato and Emeraude, we all learned of the tragic love that was caused by this Pillar system. I wonder. How many people must suffer before this cycle of death and sorrow is finally put to rest? So I have decided on this. Marcus, as my prize, I wish that Cephiro didn't need the Pillar system to exist. I still want Cephiro to thrive through the human heart, but now, not just one, but every single citizen in Cephiro. Perhaps then, the people of this place can find happiness." Satoru said.

"Is that your final choice?" Marcus asked.

"No doubt the people of Cephiro love it. But if this cycle continues, it might one day cause another Cataclysm. So yes, Marcus, that is my final choice."

"Satoru. I believe that you made the right choice." Marcus said.

He raised his hands and flashes of light consumed the Zeppelin and Cephiro. When the light subsided, Cephiro was back to the way it was before the destruction, only now, Cephiro's future now depended on the strength of the hearts of its citizens.

"Cephiro is safe, thanks to you, Satoru." Mayu said.

"No, Mayu. Thanks to everyone who participated in this contest. I think that the contest can now start anew. Don't you think so too, Mother?" Satoru asked.

"Yes. I agree."

Satoru nodded his head and said, "Come on everyone, let's go home!"

The Zeppelin left Cephiro and headed back to a newly restored Earth.

A year later…

Satoru was standing in front of a new school. In the year that followed the contest, he moved back to Japan and returned to school has gotten back up to speed on his education. Now he's entering high school as a senior.

"Hard to believe that it's been one year since the whole Twisted Metal thing happened. It seems like it happened yesterday." Satoru said to himself.

Mayu was now in elementary school, where she soon became the top student in her class.

Mara started working as an editor for a local newspaper.

Nick and Tommy returned to their old lives. For Tommy, however, since the whole battle between kids and adults ended on the day of the Cataclysm, he just lives at home with his family.

"My first day of school. Let's hope everything turns out alright." Satoru said as he walked into the school. It seems that everything is finally going to be right with the world now.

Satoru's Story-End

I'm glad that people took the time to read this. Now review this last chapter. I'll start another story soon.


	13. Hunter: Part 1

Damien Shepard here. Sorry that I've been taking too long in posting, I've had computer problems, writer's block, and on top of that, I'm going to start spending most weekends of the summer in Talequah! (My mother's life long dream is going to be the end of me yet!)

Let me point out that I've changed Car 17 on the Driver Roster to an OC, which is the character this next story revolves around. Also, I've decided that said roster MAY OR MAY NOT be subject to change. Check the roster from time to time in order to see if there are any changes. Anyway, this is chapter 1. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Takuya Shirataki's Story: Part 1

Vehicle Name: Hunter

Vehicle Description: A Blue 2002 Lotus Esprit. The standard Twisted Metal modifications have been put on to it.

Vehicle Significance: Hand picked and modified, it has been made sure to have NO imperfections whatsoever.

Attack: 10/10

Defense: 10/10

Speed: 10/10

Handling: 10-10/10

Special 1 Name: Power Aura

Special 1 Description: A blue aura surrounds the car in a and prevents ANY damage to it, also, it doubles the weapon damage to an enemy for 15 seconds. When activated again, the dome's energy turns red, surges and explodes around the car and severely damages any nearby enemy without damaging the car.

Special 2 Name: Energy Barrage

Special 2 Description: In exchange for 10 of the car's weapons energy, 10 orange energy beams are shot out of the car and home in on any enemy. Heavy damage is done X the number of hits.

Driver Name: Takuya Shirataki

Age: 19

Character Theme Song: "Poem" by Taproot.

Driver Significance: Original Character

Driver Description: A well-built young man with a scar that is just below his left eye. He wears a navy blue T-Shirt and White Jeans. With his shirt off, the words, "Family is all that matters." is tattooed on his back in black letters. He has Black hair and Emerald Green eyes.

Driver Instruction Story: When he was 3 years old, Takuya's older sister ran away from home because of their father's drinking problem. After he realized what it had led to, he never drank another drop. Takuya was much more than your average child genius, he believed that to make it in the world, one must be both smart and strong. When he turned 16, he set out to search for his sister, then, 3 years later, the Cataclysm happened. He was able to save his parents and continue his search, believing that his long-lost sister is still alive.

Story begin

26 years ago. 16 years before the Dimensional Cataclysm…

A little boy was running through a grassy knoll, during a rainstorm, towards a teenage girl who was running away from home. The girl turned to see the boy. The boy saw the sorrow in her eyes. The girl spoke one saying before she ran away.

"Forgive me, Takuya."

She then ran away. The boy, Takuya fell to his knees, crying his eyes out.

13 years ago. 3 years before the Dimensional Cataclysm…

An older Takuya was getting ready to leave his house. His parents were about to see him off.

"So you're going to do it?" The father asked.

"Yeah, Dad. She's out there somewhere. I'll find her." Takuya said.

"I wish that there was some other way." The mother said.

"Me too, me too." Takuya said.

"Will you come to visit us?" the father asked.

"I'll come on this day every year." Takuya said, putting his suitcase in the trunk of his car. "Mom, Dad, wait for me."

"Good bye, Takuya." Takuya's parents said in unison.

"I'll be careful. Farewell.

Takuya got in his car and drove off.

10 years ago, the day of the Dimensional Cataclysm…

Takuya had just gotten home again. He sat on a couch to tell about his search so far.

"I've searched high and low for 3 years now, but I've had no luck." Takuya said.

"You'll find her one day, dear. You have to keep trying." The mother said.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't started drinking in the first place…" the father started.

"Don't blame yourself, honey. There was no way this could have been prevented." The mother said.

Just then, a siren went off.

"I wonder what's going on." Takuya said, looking out the window.

"What's wrong, dear?" the mother asked.

Takuya was shocked to see what was out the window. A giant, red robot was heading straight for the town that Takuya's parents were at, destroying anything that was in the path with some strange fire magic.

"Mom, Dad, we need to get to shelter, now!" Takuya said.

"What's wrong?" the father asked.

"No time, just come on!" Takuya commanded. He got his parents to the underground shelter that was just behind the house. After he got his parents to the shelter, he ran back into the houses and got out a small bazooka of his own design. He made it to the roof of the house, utilizing his athletic ability. He then activated the bazooka and an energy orb started charging within the bazooka. He then pointed it towards the incoming robot and pulled the trigger. Bursts of energy beams shot out of the bazooka and hit the robot with unerring force. The robot changed its course and tried to aim for the house at different angles, but Takuya utilized the homing ability of the bazooka and hit the robot at each and every turn. And since the bazooka also contained a special lithium cell, also of Takuya's own design, it had unlimited ammo.

"I can do this all day. If you're getting tired, then you'd better leave before I destroy you completely."

The robot apparently heard his yell, because it then turned tail and ran.

Takuya got down and got his parents out of the shelter. Apparently, they thought the danger was over.

"Mom, Dad, are you alright?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya, what was that?" the mother asked.

"I don't know." Takuya said.

Just then, a brief light consumed the entire town.

Two years ago. 8 years after the Dimensional Cataclysm, 2 years before the Twisted Metal contest.

When the light subsided, the residents looked at their surroundings. The sky had turned a fiery red, and there was screaming heard everywhere.

"What happened?" the father asked.

"It seems like we've been thrust into an alternate dimension." Takuya said.

"Actually…" A voice said. "…it's the future."

The three turned to see Marcus Kane standing before them.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked.

"You probably have never heard of me, but my name is Marcus Kane."

"Actually, I DO know that you stole the Twisted Metal competition from that Calypso psycho. And what do you mean by the future?"

"You and your town have been frozen for 10 years."

"You're kidding!" the father yelled. His wife was about to faint.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

"To you, you just fought that giant robot. That was just a fraction of what nearly obliterated the planet."

"And we've been frozen for TEN years?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. That day has been deemed the "Dimensional Cataclysm". Marcus said.

"Are you here to invite me into your contest? I know what the prize is. I've studied all of the previous Twisted Metal contests that were under Calypso's rule." Takuya said.

"Yes I am. Do you accept?" Marcus asked.

Takuya looked at his parents. They knew what he wanted more than anything else on Earth. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Deal. Just say when and where."

Now. The day of the Twisted Metal contest's commencing.

Takuya drove to the rendezvous point and entered the zeppelin. When he got in, he heard Marcus' voice speak all around the zeppelin's garage. The words were simple enough.

"Welcome to Twisted Metal."

Part 2 Coming Soon.

I FINALLY got this chapter done! Remember to check the Driver Roster from time to time. Until next time, Later!


	14. Hunter Part 2

Damien Shepard here. Before we get into Chapter 2 of Takuya's story, I'd like to make an announcement. I've thought long and hard about this, but I've decided (against my better judgement) to post stories that take place after a character's involvement in this fic. I'm going to start posting them as soon as a character's story is done. I'll start working on Satoru's new story sometime before I post this, so keep watch. But now, back to Takuya.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Takuya Shirataki's story: Part 2

Takuya parked Hunter, got a suitcase out of the back of the car, and walked to his room. He was one of the few who were sharing a room with another person.

"I wonder who my roommate is? Probably some poor shmuck who couldn't fight for his life." Takuya said to himself.

He entered the room to find someone sitting on a bed in his room. He was a well-built man with black hair and a slight mustache. He looked at Takuya with a look that had no emotions whatsoever.

"Um…hi. Is this room 201?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, so?" the man asked back.

"Hi. I'm your new roommate. I'm Takuya Shirataki."

"Humph. Fine by me." The man said simply.

Takuya scoffed and then said, "Nice to meet you too."

He set the suitcase on his bed and looked at the man. He looked at Takuya incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"You're Richard Moore, aren't you? Takuya asked.

"How did you know?" he asked back.

"I know. Your wife was killed during the Cataclysm, your daughter was kidnapped by one of those things and you also had a rival who also lost his life. Am I right?"

"You're like a regular Sherlock Holmes, you know that?" Richard said. "Yes. My wife, Eva, and rival, Jimmy Kudo, were killed by a giant, blue robot, and my daughter, Rachel, was taken away that day. How did you find out?"

"I have some connections with underground sources. They told me everything about every contestant while I worked on my vehicle. Sorry, but I'm not like the detective by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Takuya answered.

Suddenly, the alarm for the first stage blared. It was time to compete.

Takuya and Richard headed for their respective vehicles and headed for the first battleground.

Part 3 coming soon.

I should get the independent story up ASAP. Keep checking my Bio Page to keep tabs.


	15. Hunter Part 3

Damien Shepard here. Time for part 3.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Takuya Shirataki's Story: Part 3

Takuya headed into the Airport.

_Stage 1:_ **Beryl's Warzone**

_Stage 1-1:_ **Jedite's Airport**

Takuya's Stage 1-1 Dialogue: This is it. The contest begins. Time to start searching for my sister.

(After Battle)

Takuya had beaten the stage, but his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like she's not here."

"Who are you?" A voice called out. Takuya looked in the direction the voice came from to find Jedite.

"You must be one loud guy." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Arrogant human. You've got some nerve to make fun of Jedite, servant of the Negaverse and 4th General to Queen Beryl!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You wanna fight or not?" Takuya asked, unamused by his overconfidence.

In reply to Takuya's question, Jedite fired a fireball at Takuya.

_Stage 1-1 Boss:_ **Jedite**

Takuya's Stage 1-1 Boss Dialogue: He thinks I'M arrogant? That's calling the kettle black. Oh well, guess I'd better knock some sense into him.

(After Battle)

Jedite was pushed back by Takuya's attack.

"Worthless human! I'll destroy you with everything I have!" Jedite yelled.

"Not to disrupt you, but if I were you, I'd be anywhere but where you're standing right now." Takuya suggested.

"You think I'll run?" Jedite asked.

"No, it's not that." Takuya said, pointing to Jedite's left. Jedite didn't even see the moving Airplane squash him like a bug.

"I tried to warn him." Takuya said. He then drove to the next battleground.

_Stage 1-2:_ **Nephlite's Chapel**

Takuya's Stage 1-2 Dialogue: Terrific. Now I have to refrain from destroying a House of God. This just isn't my day.

(After Battle)

Takuya was the one left standing after the last sky assault. The idiots in the giant monster truck had flattened the chapel and suddenly, giant comets came crashing down. Takuya was the lucky one.

"Now I know why God loves these places so much." Takuya said.

"I don't know about God, but my link has now been broken." A voice said

Takuya then found Nephlite, standing outside the rubble. He noticed that he wore similar clothes to Jedite.

"Let me guess, a general to this "Queen Beryl" basket case, right?" Takuya asked.

"Correct. I am Nephlite, 3rd General to our almighty Queen Beryl." He answered.

"Are you here for a fight?" Takuya asked."

"Yes. I'll make quick work of you. This is payback for what you did to Jedite!" Nephlite yelled as he fired a blast at Takuya.

_Stage 1-2 Boss:_ **Nephlite**

Takuya's Stage 1-2 Boss Dialogue: Okay. Great, another lunatic, worshipping this Beryl woman. I'll find out who she is later, but I need to handle this jerk first.

(After Battle)

Takuya had just blasted Nephlite into oblivion.

"Guy had it coming, I just know it." Takuya said, shaking his head. He then headed towards an Aqueduct where the next battle was.

_Stage 1-3:_ **Zoicite's Aqueduct**

Takuya won the stage and was about to leave when he heard a woman's cackle. He turned Hunter around to face a woman who wore the same type of clothes as Jedite and Nephlite, indicating that she was a general to Beryl.

"Oh no! Wait. Let me guess, you're the 2nd general to that Queen Beryl, right?" Takuya yelled from across the Aqueduct.

"Yes. I'm Zoicite. I have to commend you for coming this far, but you need to be taught a lesson." The woman said.

"Okay, Teacher. Let's see who can best who!" Takuya said as he charged at Zoicite.

Takuya's Stage 1-3 Boss Dialogue: Great. Now I gotta deal with "Duchess of the sewer rats" over here. What did I do to deserve this?

(After Battle)

Zoicite was burned to death by an Acid Flood. Moments ago, she was knocked back by a fire missile. The floodgates opened to unleash its occasional acid flood and Zoicite was, needless to say, killed.

After Takuya got out of the Aqueduct, a man with long, white hair approached him. Since he wore the same clothes as the other generals.

"You're the 1st General to Queen Beryl, aren't you?" Takuya asked.

"Correct, murderer. I am Malachite, Grand General to the forces of the Negaverse."

"Murderer?"

"You killed my love, Zoicite."

"Oh." Takuya responded.

"I'd kill you here and now, but I'm going to wait for you in the Negaverse. I look forward to crushing you." Malachite said as he disappeared through a portal.

"I guess I'd better be getting back too." Takuya said to himself.

He got back to the Zeppelin and it created a giant portal to the Negaverse. Soon, Takuya and the other contestants prepared for the next stage.

_Stage 1-4: _**Malachite's Caverns**

Takuya's Stage 1-4 Dialogue: He's waiting for me. I've got to go after him and find out what this is all about.

(After Battle)

Takuya was now face to face with Malachite.

"Malachite."

"Human."

"It's time to settle this." Takuya said.

"Yes. If I destroy you, I'll avenge Zoicite." Malachite said, starting to charge at Takuya.

"And if I win, you need to tell me everything you know about your Queen." Takuya said, also getting ready to charge.

_Stage 1-4 Boss: _**Malachite**

Takuya's Stage 1-5 Boss Dialogue: Time to settle this once and for all. I know that I can beat this guy down.

(After Battle)

Takuya walked up to a dying Malachite.

"Now where's your Queen? I don't have time for hide and seek." Takuya asked.

"Take…th…this cavern…D-Point…she's there…but you…w….won't win." Malachite struggled to say.

"D-Point, huh. Thanks for the tip." Takuya said as he watched Malachite dissolve.

'It's time to go witch hunting.' Takuya thought as he drove to the castle.

_Stage 1-5:_ **Beryl's Castle**

Takuya drove through the castle, dodging trap after trap until he was finally at the Queen's Chamber.

"So you're the one who destroyed my generals. I'm impressed." Came a voice that sounded like it was from absolutely everywhere. Then a dark looking woman came into view.

"I take it that you're Queen Beryl, right?" Takuya asked.

"Yes and I see that you've made it this far. Perhaps you would like to work for me. What…" Takuya cut her off.

"I don't work with evil people like you. Besides, I have my own goals in life."

"Very well then. We'll do this the hard way!" Beryl yelled as she fired a blast of dark energy Takuya's way.

Takuya's Stage 1-5 Dialogue: Alright, Beryl. Let's get this party started. I hope you have good insurance, you'll need it.

(After Battle)

Beryl was slumped on the ground.

"This is not the end of our battle!" she yelled as she was sucked into the ground.

"Well, that's that." Takuya said. Just then, a scanner inside of Hunter picked up some strange signals.

"Odd, it seems like there are two anomalies. One being Beryl, the other I can't make out." The two anomalies came together, and Takuya started to talk.

"Hey, are the anomalies…" Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and the castle collapsed. When Takuya came to, he found himself on an ice platform near a large flower bud. The flower bloomed to reveal Beryl had increased in size.

"…fusing?" Takuya finished his sentence before Beryl fired an even bigger shot of dark energy at him.

_Stage 1 Final Boss: _**Super Beryl**

Takuya's Stage 1 Final Boss Dialogue: Great. Now Beryl's gotten even bigger and more powerful! Like I said, it just isn't my day.

(After Battle)

Beryl's energy was now converging on one point. This meant that she was about to explode!

"HOW CAN I LOSE TO A CHILD IN A MERE PLAYTHING? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Beryl.

Takuyaflipped a switchand Hunter changed from a car, to a mini-jet.

"Sorry to leave, but I don't have time to dilly-dally." Takuya said as he jetted off. He and the Zeppelin barely escaped the resulting explosion that completely took out D-Point.

Later, Takuya got out of Hunter and was approached by Richard.

"You're a pretty good driver, kid." Richard said.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that I made it this far." He then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"Back to the room. I'm going to take a nap." Takuya answered. He then went back to the room and promptly did as he said.

Intermission 1 Coming soon

Please R+R!


	16. Hunter Part 4

Damien Shepard here. This is chapter 4 to Takuya's story. I'm still working on the independent story for you to read. Just give me some more time. I've been forced to continue the whole Talequah thing through some of the school year! Anyway, please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Twisted Metal: Dimensional Tour

Takuya Shirataki's story: Part 4

In another world, a man was watching an orb when another man came into the chamber.

"My lord, Beryl has fallen in battle. Apparently, the new Twisted Metal Tournament has started." The man said.

"Inouva. Inform Saihi about this." The first man said.

"About that. Apparently, the person who defeated Beryl is a boy who is a bit older, but he looks just like Saihi." The second man said.

"Interesting. This should prove entertaining. Go inform her of this now!" the first man commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Inouva then walked away.

"Emeraude, your new plan shall not work on me. I'll make quick work of your new heroes soon." The first man then started laughing maniacally.

That night in the Zeppelin…

Takuya was napping in his bed. But his dream was far from sweet.

He saw his sister standing inside a church, a look of both sadness and pain on her face.

"_Sis? What is this place, and what's wrong with you?"_ Takuya asked in his dream. His questions fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly, a black aura consumed her. When the aura subsided, she now had hair that was all wavy and she was covered in a tattered dress.

"_S-Sis? What happened to you?"_ Takuya asked again, but this time, his question was met with a light purple energy blast.

Takuya woke up in a cold sweat. He knew that what he saw was just a dream, but for some reason, it felt so real.

Richard walked into the room.

"Hey, Richard. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you entered the contest. From what I know, your home wasn't destroyed in the Cataclysm, so what's the deal?" Richard asked.

Takuya shortly cocked his head away and decided to fess up.

"Alright, but promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I can't make any promises until you talk." Richard said.

Takuya got up and pulled a picture out from a pocket in his suitcase.

"I have an older sister, Richard. She's just about as old as you."

"How about that." Richard said with a smirk on his face.

"Or rather, she is…if she's still alive." Takuya said in sorrow.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"Well…" Takuya was cut off by a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. When he did, he saw a man with black hair and brown eyes. He had slight scars all over his face. He was a severely tattered, blue shirt with torn, dark brown jeans.

"Can we help you?" Takuya asked.

"I overheard you saying that you had an older sister." The man said. "I got curious and decided to eavesdrop."

"You're Ash Williams, aren't you?" Takuya asked. "I guess the repercussions of the Cataclysm were more severe than I thought to bring you to this dimension. I never thought that I'd meet the famous Deadite Slayer in person.

"So you know about my "exploits", huh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you come in." Takuya said, inviting Ash into their room. They went in and Takuya resumed his conversation.

"Anyway, back to my sister." Takuya started. "She ran away from home when I was only 3 years old."

"Oh yeah? What was her name?" Ash asked.

"…Takako." Takuya said simply.

"How did it happen?" Richard asked.

Takuya hesitated for a moment, but he started quickly.

"It was me, Takako, and our parents." Takuya started. Me, Takako, and our mother were at home for a celebration. It was Takako's birthday that day, and I was about to give her my present to her. Back then, I wasn't very good with Arts and Crafts, but I made a pendant as best as I possibly could.

"So what happened?" Richard asked.

"I was about to give her the pendant, when our father came in. Back then, he was a drunkard and always came home drunker than a skunk. Well, long story short, things were broken, Dad hurt Mom, one thing lead to another, anyway, she ran from the house. I remember because it started to rain. Then as I got closer, the rain started to really pour. Finally, I caught up to her. I was about 10 feet away from her when I tripped and fell. She turned to face me. Before she turned and ran away, she said these words.

"What?" Ash asked.

"She said: "Forgive me, Takuya." When she left, I completely broke down and cried. The rain really fell. Still having a developing immune system, I caught cold easily. I probably would have died had someone not found me and taken me to the hospital."

"How sad." Richard said.

"After my father realized what he had done, he swore that he'd never drink again. He has never forgiven himself for what happened. I wanted to go look for her, but I was too weak. I spent 13 years training myself for the day that I would start. Come that time, I left with my parents' blessings. I searched for 3 years before the Cataclysm happened."

"And now this contest is your last chance?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Takuya answered.

The siren then blared for the next stage. It was time to go.

Part 5 Coming Soon.

It's about time I got SOMETHING posted amidst the chaos that is Talequah. Anyway, please R and R!


End file.
